Risky Romance - Original Cut
by ThomasAngryBirds
Summary: Princess Twilight Sparkle and Crystal Empire royal guard Flash Sentry are in love with each other, but are afraid to admit their feelings because Shining Armor is Twilight's brother and Flash's boss. Comet Tail, Flash's rival for Twilight's heart, does what he can to ensure the light purple alicorn falls for him and not Flash. Has Twilight and Flash's love ended before it's begun?
1. The Princess and the Guard

**All righty, everypony; here's my third My Little Pony related fanfic, and this time, we're going into the romance category! I admit to have enjoyed Equestria Girls; it was, to be honest, a flawed movie, there were mistakes done here and there, but nonetheless, I loved it, and one of the things I liked (other than Sunset Shimmer) was the love between Twilight and Flash Sentry. Yeah, okay, Twilight fell for human Flash, and not pony Flash, but so what? Maybe pony Flash had feelings for Twilight as well? Hopefully, this story will expose Flash more as a character than the movie did, which was one of several disappointing aspects of the movie on my part.**

**"Spoiler alert," as Sunset Shimmer says: Other than Flashlight, there will be hints of Sparity, Carameljack, and Fluttermac. And you might expect Vincent van Colt and Fillis to appear, for it takes place after "The Pegasus Artist."**

**This chapter is largely based off the scenes of Equestria Girls featuring pony Flash, with extra bits featuring him and the Crystal Empire guards for a few laughs. So now sit back and enjoy the first chapter of...**

* * *

**My Little Pony: ****Risky Romance**

**Written by ThomasAngryBirds and jriddle41**

**Chapter 1: The Princess and the Guard**

A few years ago, Princess Celestia sent her student Twilight Sparkle and her assistant Spike the dragon to Ponyville to check on the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and to make some friends as well. Back then, Twilight was more interested in studying than friendship, and knew that this particular Summer Sun Celebration marked the thousandth year of Nightmare Moon's return to Equestria since her banishment on the moon.

Upon arrival in Ponyville, Twilight reluctantly became friends with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, and when Nightmare Moon decreed eternal night, the six mares set off to find the mythical Elements of Harmony – Generosity (Rarity), Honesty (Applejack), Laughter (Pinkie Pie), Kindness (Fluttershy), Loyalty (Rainbow Dash), and a then-unknown sixth Element. It was upon arrival at the castle ruins where Princess Celestia and her sister, Luna, once lived, that Twilight discovered she and her five new friends possessed the Elements of Harmony within, and that the sixth Element was Magic – Twilight herself!

Princess Celestia then explained to Twilight that she had the magic to defeat Nightmare Moon as long as she let true friendship into her heart. Nightmare Moon also returned to her original form – Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister, and they reconciled, Luna controlling the rising and setting of the moon once again.

Ever since the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Twilight has stayed in Ponyville to learn about the magic of friendship, and has had many escapades with Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike – the second defeat of the draconequus Discord, the royal wedding of Shining Armor and Princess Cadance at Canterlot, the reappearance of the Crystal Empire, completing Star Swirl the Bearded's final spell, and very recently, Twilight traveled to another world to retrieve her Element from Sunset Shimmer, a former student of Princess Celestia.

For Twilight herself, these big adventures felt like another day in Ponyville, as one of them involved her friends, her older brother Shining Armor, his wife Cadance, a royal guard named Flash Sentry, and a stallion known as Comet Tail out for her heart…

* * *

Our story begins at the throne room of the Crystal Empire. Princesses Celestia and Luna stood in place with a third Princess alicorn. She was light pink with a purple, rose and white mane and tail, her wings were tinted purple at the tips, had purple eyes, and her cutie mark was a teal crystal heart within gold lace; this was Twilight's sister-in-law, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, or Cadance for short, the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor, who was away on royal duties at the time.

It was Twilight's first princess summit since her coronation, due to take place at the Crystal Empire. She was both nervous and excited at the time (or "nervictied", as Pinkie put it), all while feeling self-conscious about wearing her new crown. Her friends supported her best as they could, and they believed her new status ought to be embraced.

As the doors opened, six Crystal Empire guards blew horn fanfares to signal Princess Twilight's arrival. A seventh guard wasn't blowing a horn, but he stood next to the others on Twilight's right. This particular guard was a light orange Pegasus with his mane and tail in two tones of blue, his eyes were bright blue, and his cutie mark (hidden by his armor) was a two-tone sapphire blue shield behind a yellow lightning bolt.

Twilight walked down the alley toward the three older princesses, looking around with curiosity. But she didn't watch where she was going, and bumped into the light orange Pegasus! She looked up in surprise, and the Pegasus looked at her in surprise as well, but quickly shrugged it off.

"Her Highness," he declared, "Princess Twilight Sparkle!"

Princess Cadance giggled as she and the Royal Sisters walked towards Twilight.

"Twilight!" said Cadance happily, hugging her sister-in-law, "I haven't seen you since the coronation."

"We have so much to discuss," said Princess Celestia, "but it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you."

Earlier, Twilight, Spike and their friends had arrived at the Crystal Empire on a train from Ponyville, and evening was starting to fall.

There was excited chatter as Spike and the six mares walked away to their rooms. (Twilight and Spike shared a room together.) Shortly after, the three elder Princesses left as well. Now the seven guards stood alone in the halls. The light orange Pegasus looked towards the doors.

"Hmm," he thought out loud to nopony in particular, "Princess Twilight is a bit of a distracted sort, isn't she?"

"You hear him, boys?" asked a guard.

"What's with Sentry here?" asked another.

"I think the new guy Flash Sentry's got a crush on the Princess!" remarked the first guard, and he and he other five Crystal Empire guards broke into laughter. The light orange Pegasus, Flash Sentry, felt his cheeks go hot. He barely even knew Twilight, and already the guards were teasing him about it.

"No I don't," he protested in his defense, "I don't even know her…"

"Course ya don't, lover boy," teased a third guard, "are you gonna be her Prince Charming now?"

"Better make it Prince Flashy," joked the second guard, and they broke into laughter again.

Flash just said nothing and rolled his eyes. _Boys…_

* * *

About three days had went by; Sunset Shimmer had stolen Twilight's Element and taken it through the Crystal Mirror, a gateway that opened once every thirty moons, into the human world through a house statue in front of Canterlot High. On the third day, when the moon reaches the peak of the night sky, the portal would close, not to open again for another thirty moons.

Fortunately, Twilight and Spike (who decided to join her) had retrieved her Element safely after she won the title for Princess of the Fall Formal, and they made it back to Equestria just before the portal closed, with confidence boosted about her title as a Princess.

Flash Sentry stood in place in front of a door, minding his own business. He could barely hear Twilight's friends bombarding her with many questions about the other world.

"I wanna tell you all everything," sighed Twilight in exhaustion, "I do, but I'm just so exhausted from all the dancing."

"Dancing?!" Cadance, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity all asked in confusion.

Once again, Twilight wasn't watching where she was going, and bumped straight into Flash!

"Oh!"

Twilight fell to the floor on her rear end, and then looked up to see Flash smiling kindly at her. She blushed bright pink as he helped her back on her hooves.

"We've got to stop bumping into each other like this," Flash chuckled, before walking off, passing Spike and the other six mares, who all watched as he went about his duties.

"Who was that?" asked Twilight.

"He's a new member of the castle guard," Cadance explained, "Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you _know_ him?"

"Not exactly," Twilight said, turning away, blushing slightly.

As she walked away, Applejack "oohed".

"Somepony's got a crush on the new guy!" she teased.

"No, no, I don't," protested Twilight.

"She does!" gasped Rarity, "She absolutely does!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Twilight scoffed, still trying to hide her blush, "I don't even know him. He just…"

"Totally reminds you of a guy you met in the other world who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove you didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so you could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked you to dance at that dance?!" Pinkie gave a big, deep breath before saying, "Right?"

Twilight looked at Spike, before looking back at the pink Earth pony in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie gave a big, silly grin, and hopped about her merry way.

Twilight just rolled her eyes and placed her hoof over Spike's shoulder, holding him close as she looked up to the ceiling.

"You're in love with the guy, aren't ya?" Spike teased.

"And _you're_ in love with a certain white unicorn, aren't you?" retorted Twilight in a cheeky manner. That made Spike's face go red in embarrassment.

* * *

Elsewhere, Flash was in his thoughts as well. This was the second time Twilight had bumped into him. When he helped her up, Flash could swear he saw a hint of blush on Twilight's cheeks. Maybe she was embarrassed, or maybe she was tired from dancing, who knew?

"Why do we bump into each other like that?" Flash was saying to himself, "Is this a kinda habit, or is it something else all together…?"

He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into a door!

"D'oh!" he cried, shaking his head after the impact.

"Watch where you're going, Crash Sentry!" a guard called in a teasing way.

"Couldn't help myself if I was in my thoughts," groaned Flash. He put a hoof to his mouth in shock at what he just said. _Darn it, Sentry! Why in Tartarus did you say that?!_

"Oh, I see," the other guard joked, "what was in your thick, metal head?"

"Let's just say me and Princess Twilight bumped into each other, so to speak…"

"You _really_ love her, don't ya?"

"I do not," argued Flash, getting annoyed, "we don't even know one another! Okay?"

"Oh, alright, Flashy boy," the other guard conceded. He paused before saying, "is that Princess Twilight Sparkle looking out a window?"

"Where?!"

The other guard broke into hysterical fits of laughter. Flash scowled crossly at him.

"Oh, real mature," he said sarcastically, and sulked off, leaving the other guard to laugh in his spot. Although he tried to hide it, Flash knew the other guard did have a point. Again, he felt his face flush red as an apple.

_Oh my Celestia,_ he thought anxiously, _I must be falling in love!_

* * *

**Oooh, things are getting interesting, and yet we're on chapter one! There was more dialogue rather than action, I admit, but you'll see more action in later chapters, I promise you! And yes, I'll also be writing my own interpretation of Sunset Shimmer's background. "Spoiler alert," it will be based off "The Fall of Sunset Shimmer," but it'll also be based more accurately on the timeline in the actual show.**

**Next chapter will introduce our sort-of-antagonist Comet Tail, and my interpretation of him will be a surprise... ;)**


	2. Enter the Comet Tail

**After a week on (somewhat) hiatus, here's the next chapter of my TwiSentry love story. This and the next chapter both take place after "Castle Mane-ia", as the context states. We will also be introduced to Comet Tail in this chapter, and expose him a little bit.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter the Comet Tail**

Over the next several days, little had changed in Equestria after the Tree of Harmony was rediscovered in the Everfree Forest. Following her caper with the old castle of Celestia and Luna had taken its toll on Twilight Sparkle, and she was lying on her bed at Golden Oak Library. She was so deep in thought she hadn't noticed Spike come up to her with a cup of lemon tea.

"Twilight?" the baby dragon asked with concern, "I got your tea ready!"

But the light purple alicorn princess didn't reply, so Spike had to shout to get her attention.

"TWILIGHT!"

"Ah! Oh, yes, I would love to go out with you!"

"On a _date?!_"

Twilight snapped back to reality, and realized where she was. She turned her attention to a puzzled Spike.

"Oh, sorry, Spike," she said with embarrassment, "was in my thoughts… again." She nervously chuckled, but not without taking the cup from Spike's hands. "Oh, and thanks for the tea, Spike."

"Hey, what are friends for?" her dragon assistant smiled, but then Spike remembered what he was going to say. "But you've been acting strange since we came back from the other world, even when we were at Princess Celestia's and Luna's old castle. Is something wrong, Twilight?"

Twilight looked up after taking a sip from her cup; something _was_ wrong, and she thought how to explain it to Spike, but didn't know how.

"Is it your crush on that Flash Sentry guy?" Spike asked innocently. Twilight's face flushed red the moment the words "crush" and "Flash Sentry" left Spike's mouth.

"You-!" she spluttered, but couldn't finish her sentence.

Spike gave a huge grin. "Aha!" he declared, "You _do_ like him!"

Twilight scoffed. "So what?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"So what? At least admit your feelings like I did with Rarity… well, kind of." Spike remembered shortly after his birthday that he let his greed get the best of him, causing him to capture Rarity, and to nearly destroy Ponyville, possibly all of Equestria. It was only when Rarity shown the then-grown up Spike the fire ruby he gave her, causing Spike to shrink back to his normal age. As they fell down to earth, Spike was about to tell Rarity his crush on her, but she covered his mouth and smiled happy tears in understanding, as if she knew all along.

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight sighed again, "I barely know Flash from this world, and he barely knows me. I live here in Ponyville, and he lives at the Crystal Empire, like Cadance and Shining Armor."

Then Twilight had a sudden thought; Shining Armor, her older brother, ruled the Crystal Empire alongside Cadance, and Flash was a royal guard, therefore, Shining Armor was more or less his boss.

"Uh, Twilight?" asked Spike, "You okay?"

"Oh, no," exclaimed Twilight, "I'm close to my brother and I've got a crush on Flash! If I end up in love with Flash, Shining Armor might fire him, and if Flash is fired, he may never speak to me or any of our friends again… _and it'll be my entire fault!_"

Spike didn't even bat an eyelid; he had heard this kind of talk before when Twilight freaked out over not sending a letter to Princess Celestia weekly, afraid of being tardy.

"Twilight, relax," he said, chuckling, "I'm sure your brother will understand. He's your B.B.B.F.F., or Big Brother Best Friend Forever as you call him, right? Maybe if you just started with simple conversations and hangouts with this Flash guy…"

"You're right, Spike! You're a genius!"

"Huh?"

"If I keep my feelings down to a minimum, Shining Armor won't know I'm in love with Flash," Twilight explained, "that way, I could keep a good relationship with him and keep friendship with Flash!"

"Uh, okay…" Spike wasn't so sure about where Twilight was going with her plan, but didn't object to it.

* * *

The following Saturday morning, Twilight booked a train to the Crystal Empire. Hopefully, she believed, she'd meet up with Flash and they'd get to know each other a little more.

She opened the door to Golden Oak Library, and jumped in surprise. Her exclamation also took the stallion in front of the door by surprise as well, and he dropped the books he was carrying.

"Oh, Twilight!" cried the stallion, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, sorry, Vincent!" apologized Twilight, "I didn't know you were at the door!"

The stallion, Vincent van Colt, was a yellow Pegasus with a blue mane and tail, dark green eyes and wore glasses. His cutie mark was a paint palette and brush.

"Ah, it's alright, Twi," said Vincent, dusting himself off, "it could happen to anypony, y'know. Anyway, I was just returning those books I borrowed about magic spells for Fillis to study."

"How's she getting on?" asked Twilight.

"She's improved since we first came to Ponyville," Vincent smiled, "in fact, I'd probably have her enrolled to Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns in a heartbeat!"

"Glad to hear it," said Twilight, "I was off to the train station for the Crystal Empire."

"What for?"

"Oh, just to get some air every now and then," Twilight lied; she didn't explain to Vincent about her crush on Flash, but we know, don't we?

"Okay then," said Vincent, "fine with me. Just like how I left Liverhoof to open up to a new environment and I've hardly left Ponyville since." By now, he'd just picked up his books when all of a sudden, Vincent felt himself fall off his hooves and hit the ground, scattering his books again.

"Oi! Pay attention to where you're runnin', mate!"

The pony in question who crashed into him was a light yellow unicorn stallion with a grayish blue mane and tail with matching grayish blue blues, and his cutie mark was a shooting star.

"Good morning, Princess," the stallion said in a smooth tone, completely ignoring Vincent.

"Oh, hello there, Comet Tail," sighed Twilight, "and for the record, I prefer going by Twilight, okay?"

"Whatever you say, Princess Twilight," Comet Tail grinned cheekily. The light purple alicorn rolled her eyes.

"At least respect my friend's wish, will ya?" Vincent groaned; by now, he had gotten his backs stacked up once again.

"Who's that pony with the bizarre accent?" asked Comet Tail.

"My name is Vincent van Colt," the yellow Pegasus sighed with annoyance, before smiling and holding his hoof out to shake. "I came from Fillydelphia but lived in Liverhoof for the last few years before moving here."

"You're from two places at once?" asked Comet Tail, not understanding.

"I mean, I was born in Fillydelphia, grew up there, and then moved to Liverhoof where I stayed for the last few years before I came here to Ponyville. I picked up the accent during my time in Liverhoof." By now, Vincent had put his hoof down when he knew Comet Tail wouldn't shake.

"Oh, I see," said the light yellow unicorn, "is that the place where the Beatrots were born?"

"Yes, mate, it is. Well known for singles and albums such as '_I Wanna Hold Your Hoof_', '_Nowhere Mare_', '_Day Trotter_', '_Pony Road_', '_Sgt. Pony's Cutie Mark Club Band_', '_Magical History_'-"

"You know something, mate?" Comet Tail interrupted, "I've just learned something new about you."

"What would that be?"

"Those glasses you wear – they _really_ make you look like a geek, don't they?!"

Comet Tail laughed at his own wit; Vincent scowled with an irritated look on his face.

"Let me tell you-!" he began.

"Don't bother with him," sighed Twilight, "it isn't even worth it."

"Hey, thanks, girl," said Comet Tail, taking Twilight's hoof in his, "so, d'you wanna watch the stars with me tonight? Y'know, one on one chat?"

Twilight took her hoof back with an indignant look. "I'm sorry, but I'm booked for the day. Perhaps another day…?"

"But I insist!" protested Comet Tail, "You know how much you love memorizing all the constellations in Luna's night sky…"

"She said she was busy!" snapped Vincent with a firm tone in his voice, "Either you stop bothering her or I'll have to use force!"

Vincent and Comet Tail both glared at one another for what seemed like ages.

"Have it your way, van Colt," the unicorn stallion sniffed, and he walked away, knocking over the books Vincent had just stacked.

"What a rude fellow," Vincent frowned, re-stacking the books for the third time, "do you know him, Twilight?"

Twilight sighed before speaking. "Yes I do, Vincent, back when I was a student for Princess Celestia at her School for Gifted Unicorns," she explained, "back then, he was kind and polite. But over the years, he started to act cocky and arrogant. I think it has to do with hanging with other stallions."

"You didn't have feelings for him, right?" asked Vincent, "You know, as in…"

"Love? Pah," scoffed Twilight, "I only liked him as a friend, even though I took studies more seriously than friendship back then. He's given me the occasional flirt, but back then, of course, I didn't give romance that much thought either."

"You're in love with another stallion, are you?" Vincent asked with a hint of cheekiness.

Twilight's face blushed bright red. "How did you-?!"

"Just a hunch," replied Vincent, "it's okay, you can tell me. We're friends, right?"

"Oh… okay then…" Twilight paused to think about how Vincent would react. "I've got a bit of a crush on Flash Sentry…"

Vincent looked at the light purple alicorn with confusion. "Who's this Flash Sentry bloke?"

"He's a royal guard for the Crystal Empire…" Twilight quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said.

"So _that's_ why you're heading to the train station," remarked Vincent, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm, yes, well, I…" Twilight couldn't come up with an excuse. _Darn it, Sparkle! Why did you have to spill the beans?_

"It's okay, Twilight," said Vincent, placing a hoof on her shoulder, "I understand completely. So what if you're in love with another stallion? I'm happy for you."

"You might be, but I'm not," sighed Twilight, looking down with worry. Vincent gave her the "explain to me" look, and she obliged.

"You see, Shining Armor, my brother, rules the Crystal Empire, and Flash Sentry is a royal guard, and therefore, my brother is his boss."

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, I've heard of employees dating their bosses' daughters, after all. You just need to work things out for both sides so everypony's glad."

Twilight mulled over Vincent's words; he might not be dating somepony right now, but she knew he had a point.

"You're right, Vincent," conceded Twilight, "that's why I decided to start out on a minimum level just as friends. Hopefully then, Shining Armor will let me and Flash date one another."

"Hey Twilight!" called a voice. The two ponies looked and noticed Spike at the door. "Shouldn't you be on your way to the station?"

"Oh!" gasped Twilight, jumping in shock, "I almost forgot! Sorry, Vincent – I must be on my way!" And she shot off like a jackrabbit.

"You heard everything, didn't you, Spike?"

"I did," replied the baby dragon, picking up the books Vincent had re-stacked, "I should know, because I've been with her."

"I can't put me hoof on it, but something worries me, Spike."

"What's that?"

"You know, Twilight's got a crush on this Flash Sentry bloke, right?" Spike nodded in understanding as Vincent continued, "But now that I think about it, I believe this Comet Tail has a crush on Twilight as well – a love triangle, if you will."

"Love triangle?!" exclaimed Spike, "Oh, I hope it doesn't lead to trouble for Twilight and everypony else!"

"Me too, Spike," agreed Vincent, sadly nodding, "me too."

Soon Spike had brought the books Vincent borrowed back inside Golden Oak Library and the yellow Pegasus was on his way once more. He was deep in thought as he walked down the streets of Ponyville. He made the wise choice to take a backseat, allowing nature and love to run their course.

Vincent wanted to help Twilight and Flash, even if he hadn't met the guard for himself yet, but the big question was… how?

* * *

**The songs and albums Vincent lists are all based off Beatle titles. See if you can guess what they are. ;)**

**Ohh, boy! Looks like a love triangle is only just blooming in Ponyville! What will happen when Comet Tail and Flash Sentry cross paths? Only I know for sure!**


	3. All Those Years Ago

**Here's chapter three to my Flashlight love story; now the flashbacks take place shortly before Twilight's entrance exam in "The Cutie Mark Chronicles", and gives some background to Flash and Sunset Shimmer. I strongly wish to note this is a Flashlight story, not a SunsetSentry story, okay? I don't hate the pairing, I'm more or less neutral towards it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: All Those Years Ago**

Twilight had managed to catch her train to the Crystal Empire just in time, and she was now in her coach, mulling over what to say to Flash when they met. The journey lasted many miles, which gave Twilight plenty of time to think.

"Come on, Sparkle," she was saying to herself, "what to say to Flash when I run into him? Er, _bump_ into him, I suppose? 'Hi, Flash, how are you…?' No, that's no good. Ah… 'Have you seen Celestia's sun today…?' Oh, that won't work either! _What can I say to him when we meet?!_"

Twilight hit her head against the table in frustration. Fortunately, and rather surprisingly, none of the passengers seemed to take notice of the frustrated light purple alicorn princess. Then the announcements came on, causing Twilight to sit up in surprise.

"_Attention passengers – the service from Ponyville to the Crystal Empire is now arriving at the station. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform when boarding or departing._"

"Ah!" gasped Twilight, "I haven't even thought of what to say-" She then mentally told herself to pull it together. "It's no big deal, Twilight; just keep your cool, and whatever you do – do NOT freak out…!"

Calmly, Twilight got out of the coach onto the station platform. All she had to do was find a light orange Pegasus with a blue mane and tail; how hard could it be?

Unfortunately, as Twilight was yet again not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped – you guessed it – into the stallion she was thinking of. Flash was not wearing his armor, exposing his cutie mark.

"Careful, miss," he said, helping the light purple alicorn back onto her hooves, "why is it we're bumping into each other all of a sudden?"

"Sorry," Twilight giggled nervously, "I was, you know, just in my thoughts."

"So was I," said Flash, brushing himself off, "I'm Flash Sentry, and you're Princess Twilight Sparkle, I presume?"

"Twilight would be fine," replied the light purple alicorn modestly, "even if I'm a princess now, I still prefer going by Twilight, you know."

"I see," said Flash, "so, do you wanna have a walk around the empire? It's my day off."

"Oh, my gosh, what a coincidence!" remarked Twilight, "I was gonna ask you the same thing!"

"I guess great minds think alike," Flash chuckled, "so where do we start?"

* * *

Back in Ponyville, Comet Tail was still sulking about being rejected by Twilight.

"It's not fair," he complained, "I would've gotten my one chance to be with Twilight, but then that Vincent, Vernon or whatever-his-name-is, he had to go and tell me off! The nerve of it all!"

"Oh, what are you moaning about now?" said a voice.

Comet Tail sighed and turned to face the light amber Earth stallion who asked him the question. He had a light brown mane and tail, moderate blue eyes, and three blue horseshoes for his cutie mark; his name is Caramel, a next-door neighbor to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, and a friend of the Apple family.

With Caramel were two other stallions – one of them was a dark gray Pegasus with a light cyan gray mane and tail with lighter streaks, light gold eyes, and his cutie mark was a lightning bolt from a cloud; his name is Thunderlane, a student at Wonderbolts Academy alongside Rainbow Dash. The other was a grayish amber Earth pony with a dark amber mane and tail, light grayish-blue eyes, and his cutie mark was an hourglass; his name is Time Turner, often nicknamed "Dr. Hooves," but he goes by either name.

"I guess Twilight's turned him down… again," Time Turner suggested.

"Yeah, how do you even know of this, Doc?" snapped Comet Tail.

"What Time Turner's trying to say is," said Thunderlane, "you've been getting obsessed over her since you met the three of us."

"So?" Comet Tail scoffed indignantly, "I think she's pretty. How can a princess like her reject someone cool like myself?"

"You sound like Rainbow Dash when she shows off," chuckled Thunderlane.

"I heard that! But at least I admit my feelings to a filly unlike somepony…" He gave a "knowing" glare at Caramel, causing his face to flush red as an apple.

"Hey, at least I don't show off in front of Applejack!" the light amber stallion retorted.

"All right, you two," said Time Turner, standing in between them, "now I presume you're planning to think of a way to impress her, right, Comet Tail?"

"You wait and see!" said Comet Tail, "Twilight will be my fillyfriend in no time!"

"Uh, yeah, good luck with that," said Thunderlane sarcastically, but Comet Tail didn't take much notice.

"You'll see, boys," the light yellow unicorn muttered to himself, "you'll see…"

* * *

"…so this other Flash Sentry from this other world," said Flash, "he was a very kind sort, wasn't he?" By this point, he and Twilight were talking about the latter's adventures up to becoming a princess alicorn, and she was telling him about her few days in the human world.

"He was, a real gentlecolt, and treated me like a princess… no pun intended," replied Twilight, "but Rarity from the other world disapproved since the other Flash was ex-boyfriend – or coltfriend here – to Sunset Shimmer."

Twilight noticed Flash cringe at the name she mentioned.

"Sunset… Shimmer?" he asked with unease.

"Erm, yes. Why?"

"Sunset Shimmer," Flash slowly began, "was my fillyfriend from my youth."

"What did happen between you two?"

"It's a bit of a long story," said Flash, "it was before I became a royal guard…"

* * *

_When Flash Sentry was a teenage colt, he was in a relationship with Princess Celesta's then-student, Sunset Shimmer, a light amber unicorn with a crimson mane and tail both with yellow stripes, cyan eyes and her cutie mark was a red and yellow shimmering sun._

_About three weeks ago, Sunset was dropped as Celestia's student as she had become cruel and dishonest over the last several months, and didn't become a princess as quickly as she wanted._

_"How could you act this way?" asked Flash angrily, "When we met a few years ago, you were sweet and innocent, and now you've turned into… into… a spiteful mare!"_

_"It's Celestia's fault I didn't get my dreams quickly as I wanted," growled Sunset, "and she thinks **I'm** the one who's selfish!"_

_"She kicked you out for the right reasons, Sunset."_

_"Well then," she growled, "we're leaving Canterlot."_

_"No, Sunset, there's no 'we'!"_

_"What do you mean, there's no 'we'?!" Sunset asked in anger._

_"I refuse to help you just to get even with Princess Celestia," said Flash firmly, "it's not the right thing to do!"_

_"I can't do this alone, you know!"_

_"Forget it! We're through!"_

_Sunset stared at Flash, an appalled look on her face, and then scowled before turning on her heel._

_"Have it your way, Sentry," she growled, "you're just like her – kind and foolish! One day, you will be sorry!"_

_Flash just stood in silence, watching his now ex-fillyfriend run off. He'd never had that much anger in him before, and he almost wanted to cry. After a few minutes, he felt something bump into him on the foreleg, and a young female voice cry out in surprise._

_Flash looked down to see a young light purple unicorn filly with a dark blue mane and tail with purple and pink streaks, big purple eyes and no cutie mark._

* * *

"Hang on a second," said Flash, "Twilight… you were that filly who bumped into me after I broke up with Sunset, weren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I was," said Twilight, blushing, "must be a small land, Equestria is. It must have slipped my mind."

"What were you doing back then?" asked Flash.

"Well," Twilight began, "I had just gotten prepared for my entrance exam into Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and I was so eager that I got lost from my parents."

"How'd that happen?"

"Well… let's say I got a little distracted by a stowaway balloon and wanted to catch it. As you can guess, it did have consequences…"

* * *

_Little Twilight had finally caught the balloon, but by now, she realized that her parents weren't around._

_"Mommy?! Daddy!" she cried, "Where are you?!"_

_Twilight ran fast as her little legs could carry her. She didn't notice where she was going and ran into a light orange teenage Pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail with lighter streaks, matching blue eyes, and his cutie mark was a two-tone sapphire blue shield behind a yellow lightning bolt._

_The teenage stallion looked down at Twilight with surprise and confusion._

_"Are you alright, kid?" he asked, lending a hoof to help her back on her hooves._

_"I think so," said Twilight, sadness clear in her voice._

_"What's the matter?" asked the teenage Pegasus, "Are you lost?"_

_Twilight gave a sad nod. "I'm on my way to try out for Princess Celestia's School of Talented Unicorns, but I got distracted and I can't find my parents!"_

_She fell to the ground and began to cry. The teenage Pegasus felt upset seeing a filly cry, so he gave her a comforting hug, helping to wipe her tears out of her eyes._

_"Do you feel better?" he asked gently._

_"I do, a little," sniffed Twilight, "I'm Twilight."_

_"I'm Flash," said the teenage Pegasus, "you know, Twilight, I think it'd be easy to find your parents if we were in the air."_

_"In the air?!" gasped Twilight in shock, "I-I-I've never been in the air before!"_

_"Why not?" asked Flash._

_"I get a little jumpy," Twilight admitted sheepishly._

_"Don't be afraid," said Flash, "you can ride on my back or I can hold you, whichever is good for you. Either way, I'm helping you find your parents."_

_Twilight thought about it for a moment or two, and without thinking twice, she jumped onto Flash's back._

_"What are we waiting for?!" she cried excitedly, "Let's fly! Or rather, **you're** the one flying and I'm riding…"_

_In a flash, the teenage Pegasus flew into the sky, Twilight clinging onto his back._

* * *

_"I should tell you what my parents look like," said Twilight, "my mommy is light gray with a purple and gray mane, three purple stars for her cutie mark."_

_"Right," said Flash, "and is she…?"_

_"Unicorn? Yes. She should be with my daddy, who's grayish blue with a dark blue mane and two crescent moons for a cutie mark."_

_"Forgive me for asking, but why haven't you a cutie mark?"_

_"I was born without, but ponies obtain a cutie mark when they discover a unique characteristic setting them apart from others, like you, right?"_

_"Why, yes, Twilight; my cutie mark tells me I'm to be a royal guard some day for Princess Celestia."_

_"Is that my mommy and daddy?!" Twilight pointed down to earth, and she and Flash could see Twilight's parents – the exact description she gave them – talking to a mare._

_"If you've seen our daughter," said Twilight's mother, Twilight Velvet, "oh please let us know!"_

_"I've found her, Missus!"_

_The three adult ponies looked up, and saw Flash landing down with Twilight on his back. The little unicorn filly got off and ran to her parents excitedly._

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_Twilight's parents were so overwhelmed with joy that they hugged their daughter tightly._

_"Oh, thank Celestia you're okay, sweetie!" said her mother._

_"Don't you run off like that again," her father, Night Light, said sternly, "you nearly gave your mother a heart attack!"_

_"I'm sorry, daddy," said Twilight sadly, "I'd have been stuck if it wasn't for Flash."_

_The two parents looked at Flash, who gulped nervously; how would they have reacted to a stranger helping their daughter?_

_To his surprise, they were smiling!_

_"Thank you, young Flash," said Twilight Velvet, "if it wasn't for you, goodness knows what would've happened to our daughter!"_

_"Oh, it was nothing, Mrs… ah, what's your last name?"_

_"Sparkle."_

_"Mrs. Sparkle," finished Flash, "just couldn't leave a filly by her own, could I?"_

_Twilight walked over to Flash, asked him to lean down towards her, and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush red as an apple._

_"This is my thanks from you," smiled Twilight, "you're my hero."_

_"Ah, th-thanks," said Flash shyly. Twilight then walked off with her parents to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, leaving the teenage Pegasus standing there, blushing._

* * *

**Aww, wasn't that sweet? :) I'm pretty sure many girls do that when boys help them out of tricky spots. Or they hug, I don't know. Also, in my own headcanon of MLP, Flash Sentry is older than Twilight, but younger than Shining Armor.**

**There's still more to come, and yes, I will write my own background story about Sunset Shimmer.**


	4. Rising Tensions

**Here's chapter four! Now this one's more comedy rather than romance, but you'll get a laugh out of it, especially since a certain cross-eyed pony is here! This takes place before "Three's a Crowd".**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rising Tensions**

"…and when it came for my entrance exam," continued Twilight, "I must have been so wrapped up in you helping me find my parents that I was unable to hatch the egg Spike was in. That was when all of a sudden, as if by coincidence, it was a young Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom that hatched Spike, caused me to lose control of my magic until Princess Celestia intervened, and obtain my cutie mark!"

"A sonic rainboom?" asked Flash, and then quickly realized. "I think I can remember seeing one of them not long after we found your parents; it was real loud and scary, I thought."

There was a pause before Twilight spoke up again.

"Now that I'm thinking about it," she said, "we met the same day you and Sunset broke up, the day Spike hatched, and the day me and my friends all got our cutie marks! How often does that happen?"

"Must be destiny, I suppose," Flash shrugged, "or pure coincidence. So what did happen after you passed your entrance exam?"

"Princess Celestia made me her own personal protégé at the school not long after I passed," said Twilight, "and since then, I've been studying magic, and eventually friendship, right up to my coronation. Even so, my friends and I still learn more about friendship every day.

"When I told my older brother, Shining Armor, about how you helped me, he said, 'I'm glad you're okay, Twily, and although I'm not fond of strangers, I'd like to meet this Flash pony and thank him for what he's done.'"

"Hold on," Flash interrupted, "did you say Shining Armor?"

"Yes, I did," said Twilight, "why?"

"Oh, nothing," said Flash, a little hastily, "I was just asking, is all."

"Oh, okay," said Twilight, understanding, "I guess he probably forgotten about it and assumed you were another random pony named 'Flash'. Must be a common name in Equestria."

"I guess so," Flash chuckled, and then he went silent. _Oh, jeez,_ he thought, _Shining Armor's my boss and Twilight's brother. What's he gonna think if he finds out one of his soldiers is dating his sister?! No, come on, Flash – pull yourself together!_

"Oh, my gosh, does time fly?!" exclaimed Flash, "Well, it was nice finding out more about one another, and hope to see you soon!" And he quickly flew off.

"Wouldn't you like to visit me sometime in Ponyville?!" called Twilight, but she got no reply. "I guess it's a 'maybe', then!"

Twilight was a little disappointed, but nonetheless glad she at least got to speak with Flash in pony. As she walked back to the station to catch the next train to Ponyville, Twilight thought something was up, but couldn't put her hoof on it…

* * *

Over the next two months or so, there were few changes here and there in Ponyville since Twilight's visit to the Crystal Empire. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were chosen as flag carriers for the Equestria Games, there was a bat infestation at Sweet Apple Acres, Rarity was invited to Manehattan's Fashion Week, and Ponyville recently got qualified for the Equestria Games.

During that time, Comet Tail was doing what he could to get Twilight to go out with him, but every time, she rejected him, and he got more and more frustrated.

Spike and the others couldn't help but notice Twilight acting strange, and they held a meeting at Sugarcube Corner.

"Thunderlane tells me that Comet Tail's gotten obsessed with Twilight lately," Rainbow Dash was saying.

"Caramel told me the same thing the other day," added Applejack.

"Maybe Twilight's too afraid to admit she likes Comet Tail," suggested Pinkie Pie.

"She's not interested in Comet Tail," said Spike. The five mares looked at the baby dragon curiously.

"Well… who does she have a crush on?" asked Fluttershy.

"This guy I haven't met yet, Flash Sentry," said Vincent.

"That royal guard from the Crystal Empire?" asked Rarity.

"Get outta here, Vincent!" laughed Applejack, waving a hoof, "Don't mess with us!"

"Not messin' with you, Applejack; it's the truth."

"Vinny, we barely even know the guy!" said Rainbow Dash, "How do you and Spike know that Twilight's got a crush on this Flash Sentry?"

"The same way you have a crush on a certain Wonderbolt?" Vincent asked innocently. His snaky comment was met with "oohs" all around.

"You-!" Rainbow Dash spluttered with indignation, "I don't-! How-?! _Ohhh!_" There was laughter at Rainbow's expense as the blue Pegasus flushed red.

"Lighten up," smiled Pinkie Pie, "Vince is teasing you."

"In all seriousness," said Vincent, "Twilight's told me and Spike that she's afraid about falling in love with Flash since her brother Shining Armor runs the Crystal Empire with his wife, Cadance. It's like dating your boss' daughter at your workplace, only in this scenario, it's Flash dating Shining Armor's sister Twilight."

"Long story short," said Spike, continuing from where Vincent left off, "if they fall in love, Shining Armor won't be pleased!"

Nopony said a word for a moment or two, but then Applejack spoke up.

"Why should y'all be worried?" she asked, "I hang 'round with Caramel a lot, and Big Macintosh doesn't mind it at all, considerin' Fluttershy's got a crush on the big fella!" The light yellow Pegasus blushed upon hearing that.

"Granted, but don't forget Shining Armor runs an empire, not a farm," said Spike.

"Plus I don't now much about Equestria's politics," Vincent admitted, "but I'm sure an empire's rules are stricter."

"Don't fret so much," said Pinkie, "we could try and set up a romantic atmosphere for them!"

Vincent gaped at Pinkie and shook his head. "No! Out of the question!" he snapped, "I feel we should let nature run its course and let their feelings come naturally."

"What if something were to go wrong?" asked Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy's got a point," said Rainbow Dash, "like what if somepony jealous were to keep them apart? We're not letting it happen, are we?"

The other three mares agreed, even Spike went along with them.

"No disagreement intended," said Vincent, "but I wouldn't recommend counting your chickens before they've even hatched! I don't think Twilight would approve if you force her and Flash to fall in love."

"Don't be silly; we're only trying to help her," said Pinkie.

"I'm not being silly!" argued Vincent, "I'm being realistic… _and_ safe!"

"Ah, lighten up," said Spike, "how bad could it be?"

"Don't say that," groaned Vincent, "but either way, your silly idea isn't going to work."

"It's better than not trying at all, Vincent dear," insisted Rarity.

Unfortunately, none of them knew Comet Tail had overheard their argument. He scowled angrily to himself.

"How _dare_ she?" he hissed, "What does Twilight see in this Flash Sentry guy? When I'm done, she'll be _mine_ and this Flash will rue the day he stole her from me! Just you wait and see… _you'll all see!_"

When he said the last three words, Comet Tail had barged into Sugarcube Corner. The argument between Spike, Vincent and the five mares stopped, and all seven stared at him.

"I told you there'd be somepony jealous," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"How long were you listening to us?" demanded Rarity, "It's rude to eavesdrop on conversations like that, you know."

"Never mind that," said Vincent, "but what _are_ you doing here anyway, Comet Tail?"

"I'm here to do whatever I can to win the heart of the fair Princess Twilight Sparkle," he boasted in a show-offish way.

"Look, buddy, if I may call you that – Twilight's made it clear she's not interested in you!" snapped Vincent, "So I suggest you leave her alone and give her breathing space!"

"Oh, and are you threatening me, van Colt?" Comet Tail snapped crossly.

"Strong words from somepony who's a Comet Fail at winning a filly's heart," Vincent retorted sarcastically.

"Oooh!" said Spike and the mares.

"_Comet Fail?!_" the light yellow unicorn snapped angrily, "Not so fast, van Colt!"

"Ha, 'not so fast', you say? Is that your new motto?"

"Looks like something need to be settled," said Rainbow Dash, "what do you say about a race, Vincent?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Vincent, "I could easily beat him and it wouldn't be fair."

"You can go fast as you like, van Colt," Comet Tail smirked, "you'll be surprised at my speed. But if you beat me, I'll leave Twilight alone."

"Alright then… you're on!" And the two stallions shook on it.

"First thing tomorrow afternoon," said Comet Tail, and he walked off, smirking to himself.

* * *

Back at Golden Oak Library, Twilight was walking around anxiously in circles. She had not seen anyone of her friends, not even Spike or Vincent.

"What can I do?" she thought anxiously, "I'm afraid to tell Shining Armor about my feelings towards Flash, Vincent understands, and Cadance…"

Then she stopped dead in her tracks, and an idea flew into her head.

"Perhaps I can spend a day with Cadance to soothe my nerves!" Twilight squealed in delight, "What does my calendar say?"

She looked at her calendar and saw that the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum was coming to Ponyville in about two weeks' time.

"Excellent," she told herself, "there's plenty of time to prepare for Cadance's visit… given that she agrees to it, of course." Twilight then set off to make plans.

* * *

The following afternoon, Vincent and Comet Tail stood at the starting line outside Sweet Apple Acres. Both stallions were determined not to let the other one win.

"This shall be a one lap race, boys," said Applejack, "there shall be no tail bitin', no shortcuts, no rammin' one another off course, no greasin' anypony's hooves, no-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we get on with it?" demanded Comet Tail.

"Fine," sighed Applejack, and then said quickly, "most importantly, have fun. Ready, set, and go." And with a wave of the flag from Caramel, Vincent and Comet Tail were off! Comet Tail went as fast as his feet would let him, as did Vincent with his wings.

"Now is my chance to prove myself a worthy mate to Twilight," Comet Tail was saying to himself, "this will prove to everypony in Equestria why they call me 'Comet Tail'! Speed is everything here!"

"This will probably be the first time I ever used my wings for what they were made to do," remarked Vincent to himself, "I must make every wing beat count for Twilight! Wings, don't fail me now!"

"Applejack," said Caramel as the two stallions ran off, "I've got a feeling this is only going to lead to trouble…"

* * *

On the streets of Ponyville stood a light bluish-gray Pegasus mare with a pale blond mane and tail, crossed yellow eyes, and her cutie mark was two large bubbles surrounded by five smaller ones; her name is Derpy Hooves, and in her hooves was a tasty muffin.

"Mmm, muffins," she was saying to nopony in particular. Unfortunately, Derpy was standing in the middle of the street, right where the race was occurring!

"Wooaaahhh!" cried Vincent, landing on the ground, skidding to a halt. Comet Tail, however, was not so lucky!

Too late, Comet Tail saw Derpy in his way, and before he could react, he smashed right into the cross-eyed mare, causing the muffin to fly out of her hooves!

"Oh jeez!" groaned Vincent, facehoofing.

"Not my muffin!" cried Derpy as she was sent flying into the traffic, just as Big Macintosh was coming with a cartload of apples!

The large red stallion gasped in surprise, and swerved to the side, spilling apples onto the ground, and crashed right into Time Turner, who was at a nearby banana stand. Apples and bananas flew into the air!

"Oh, buggeration!" exclaimed Time Turner, "This can't end well!"

"Nnope!"

More trouble lay ahead; Derpy went fast as she could to retrieve her muffin, but she wasn't paying attention and slipped on some fallen apples and bananas, crashing right into Pinkie Pie, who was carrying a big cake on her back.

"Sorry!"

"Oh no!"

The cake was catapulted into the air, flying straight towards Rarity in a new dress! Vincent acted fast and tried to get the cake away from the white unicorn, but unfortunately, he slipped on a banana and fell to the ground.

"Watch out, Rarity!" he yelled.

Too little, too late, Rarity saw the cake falling towards her and was smothered from horn to hooves!

"_My new dress!_" she shrieked in horror, running around all panicky, smashing into Derpy, who'd just retrieved her muffin, causing the cross-eyed Pegasus to send it flying into the air!

"Not again!" cried Derpy, and quickly flew after it, accidentally knocking Fluttershy out of the way, causing her to fly towards Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash, who were talking in the air prior to the initial crash.

"Look out!" cried Fluttershy, but before either could react, Thunderlane and Rainbow Dash were both flown towards the clock tower, hitting the bell causing it to ring loudly.

"Agh, my ears!" groaned Rainbow Dash, sticking a hoof in her ear.

"My muffin!" cried Derpy, catching it, "Oh, thank Celestia you're safe!" And she flew away, completely oblivious to the carnage that had occurred below.

"Is everypony alright?" called Vincent.

"I'm not!" sobbed Rarity, "Just _look_ at my beautiful dress – _**ruined!**_"

"My head hurts," groaned Rainbow Dash, landing onto the ground. She, Thunderlane and Fluttershy had recovered from their ordeal with the bell tower, and were clutching their heads.

"And that cake too," sniffed Pinkie Pie, "I worked really hard into baking it too!"

"Not t' mention all the apples," added Big Macintosh, "Applejack and Ah worked hard in harvestin' them, and now they've gone to waste! We can't sell ruined apples!"

"This has Comet Tail written all over it!" said Vincent crossly, "If he'd paid the slightest bit attention, this mess would never have happened!"

Then everypony glared crossly at Comet Tail, who'd just recovered from crashing into Derpy.

"What? What are you all looking at me for?"

* * *

**I think you know why, Comet Tail. :P Also, isn't Derpy silly? Kinda like this chapter was. The next one, I promise, will be a little more serious.**


	5. Cadance Learns the Truth

**Here's chapter five, and as of now, this is my favorite chapter of the story, because it's an idea I've had since watching "Three's a Crowd" when Flash Sentry made a cameo. And interestingly enough, this chapter takes place during said episode, and we're finally introduced to Shining Armor as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Cadance Learns the Truth**

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo, collectively known as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, were walking towards the town square, discussing how to get their cutie marks when Apple Bloom saw her big brother shouting angrily at Comet Tail.

"Ah was gonna make profits with those freshly harvested apples," Big Macintosh was saying, "but thanks ta your recklessness, Ah can't sell any apples! Applejack and Ah'll have to start all over again!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know some foolish mare was in my way?!" snapped Comet Tail.

"What's with all the yellin'?" asked Apple Bloom.

"Vincent and Comet Tail were racing, Comet Tail crashed into Derpy, and all Tartarus broke loose," explained Fluttershy, and then she and the others who'd been involved in the messy, and somewhat silly, chain reaction explained their side of the story.

"…and since Comet Tail got into a crash," finished Vincent, "this means, by default, I am the winner! Oh yeah!"

He went and did a crazy victory dance, only stopping when he saw everypony else's disapproving looks.

"Ohhh-kaaay… maybe this race was a stupid idea to begin with…"

"No hay, Marelock!" called Thunderlane.

"So all that happened because of a silly race?" asked Scootaloo.

"It sure did, squirt," groaned Rainbow Dash, "and my ears will be ringing for weeks! Ah, no pun intended."

"Not to mention a lot of hard work's gone to waste," moaned Rarity, "my dress is ruined, apples gone to waste, and Pinkie's cake is destroyed! Of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! _Worst_! _POSSIBLE!_ _**THING**__**!**_ …what? I mean it," she added, after receiving a few awkward glances.

"Rarity's right," said Vincent, "I should've kept my mouth shut, and this mess wouldn't have happened."

"Oh, it's my fault too, Vincent," sighed Rainbow Dash, "I should never have suggested this race in the first place."

"I should've paid attention to where I was going," said Fluttershy.

"So do I, Fluttershy," agreed Pinkie Pie.

"Eeyup," agreed Big Macintosh, placing a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

"And Thunderlane, Time Turner and I should've paid more attention to our surroundings," finished Rarity, "right boys?" Both stallions nodded in agreement.

"I better have a word with Derpy," said Rainbow Dash, "once this feeling in my head goes away."

"And as for you, bud…" Big Macintosh turned only to notice Comet Tail had gone. "Huh?"

"Where'd Comet Tail go?" asked Vincent. Because everypony who'd been in the crash were feeling remorseful, he'd slipped away when nopony was looking.

"Maybe he's making more attempts to win Twilight's heart?" asked Sweetie Belle. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know about this, Sweetie?" asked Rarity.

"Fillis told us second-hoof from Vincent," the white unicorn filly explained.

"Even if I don't like mushy," said Scootaloo, "even I know you can't force somepony to love you." She remembered the time she, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle tried to hook up Big Macintosh with Miss Cheerilee with a love potion, only for it to turn out to be love poison instead.

"Ah know the feelin' too," agreed Apple Bloom. Presently, Applejack and Caramel arrived at the scene of the disaster.

"What the hay happened here?!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Ask Comet Tail," sighed Vincent, "he's the cause of the mess… Well, technically, he cast the first stone and… It's kind of a long story."

"I'm gonna have a serious chat with him about this obsession of his," groaned Caramel, "because now, he's gone too far!"

"First things first," said Rarity, "we've got a mess to clean up!"

Everypony knew Rarity was right, and they got to work.

* * *

A few days later, at the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor was doing an inspection on the guards, and that included Flash Sentry.

Shining Armor was a pure white unicorn stallion with sapphire blue hooves, a sapphire blue mane and tail with lighter and darker streaks, light cerulean eyes, and his cutie mark was a pink six-pointed star over a purple shield with three small light blue stars above.

"Right boys," he said, "I shall be giving you an inspection today."

_Come on, Flash,_ the light orange Pegasus thought to himself, _pull yourself together! Keep Twilight out of your thoughts, and he won't notice. You're good at keeping a straight, poker face._

Inside, Flash hoped his boss wasn't a mind reader and knew what was happening. Celestia knows how Shining Armor would react!

"Hey you!"

Flash jumped in surprise, and then gulped. _Ah, jeez, this is it!_

"I don't mean to sound rude, but… yeech! What a pong!" remarked Shining Armor, plugging his nose in disgust. Flash looked and saw he was talking to the guard next to him.

"It's not my fault," the guard sulked, "those guys hid my armor near a nest of skunks, and I didn't have time to find tomato juice!"

The two guards in question were snickering and pointing at one another. They stopped snickering when Shining Armor gave them a glare.

"I shall talk to you two later," he said sternly, and then when he inspected Flash, he gave a nod and moved on to the next guard. Flash breathed a sigh of relief.

_That was a close one,_ he thought gratefully.

Soon the inspections were complete, and Shining Armor dismissed the guards, but had a stern word for the two guards who played a trick on the guard with the now-smelly armor.

* * *

In the throne room, Cadance was reading a letter that she had just received from Twilight. Just then, Shining Armor came in after having a talk with the two cheeky guards.

"What'd you get, Cadance?" he asked.

"It's from Twilight," his wife explained, "she's asking me to spend the day with her at the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum!"

"Oh, I'm glad my little sister wants to spend time with you," Shining Armor smiled, "it has been a while after all."

"Why don't you come as well?" Cadance suggested, "You and Twilight don't spend much time together these days."

"That's true," said Shining Armor, "but an empire doesn't rule itself, you know. Although it might be a little lonely, I admit, but even a Princess needs to broaden her horizons every now and then."

Cadance nodded in understanding, and then kissed her husband's cheek before setting off to write her reply to Twilight.

* * *

Several days later, it was the day the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum was to arrive in Ponyville. Cadance kissed Shining Armor goodbye, and boarded the train with Flash and another guard behind. The light orange Pegasus felt nervous about seeing Twilight again, even if it was for a moment or two. The best plan, he thought, would be to confine in Cadance about his problem. Hopefully, he thought, she would understand.

After the train departed from Canterlot and steamed towards Ponyville, Flash made his move.

"Princess Cadance," said Flash, "pardon me, but could I have a private word with you?"

"Of course, Flash," Cadance smiled, "what was it you wanted to me?"

Flash thought over what he was going to say. "It's got something to do with your sister-in-law, Twilight Sparkle," he began.

"You don't have any issues with her, do you?" asked Cadance, slightly concerned, "I mean, with her bumping into you a few times before, and all?"

"No, no problems with her at all, Princess," explained Flash, "it's just… well… I have a crush on Twilight…" He paused to let his confession sink into Cadance's mind.

"Oh… you're in love with Twilight?" she asked curiously. Flash nodded silently.

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear!"

"Not for me," muttered Flash.

"Why ever not?"

Flash took a big breath and explained his worries to Princess Cadence regarding Shining Armor.

"…and if her were to catch wind of this, I'd be sacked quicker than you can say 'Princess Celestia'."

"Oh," said Cadance, "I understand now."

"Please don't mention it to him," begged Flash, "otherwise, if he fires me, I may never get a chance to see Twilight ever again."

Cadance thought the idea of Twilight having a coltfriend sounded wonderful and was willing to tell Shining Armor, but even she knew it sounded risky, and began to get a little worried.

"Don't worry, Flash," she said kindly, "I won't tell him." Their conversation was interrupted by the announcements.

"_The morning service from the Crystal Empire to Ponyville shall be arriving shortly._"

"That's our stop," said Cadance, "you better get ready."

Flash nodded in understanding and bowed, then walked out of her compartment.

* * *

The Crystal Empire locomotive's whistle sounded as it steamed into the station, coming to a stop at the platform, where Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash stood.

The horns sounded, then Flash and the other guard walked out of the coach, and the red carpet rolled out. Twilight felt her heart skip a beat the moment she saw Flash. Then walking out of the coach was Princess Cadance herself. Twilight's mouth opened wide the moment she saw her sister-in-law.

"Your Highness," said Cadance, bowing before Twilight. The light purple alicorn and her friends thought they should do the same.

"Your Highness," Twilight replied in kind, bowing. Rainbow, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack followed suit by bowing before Cadance. There was a pause before anypony spoke up again.

"I'm teasing, Twilight," Cadance giggled, standing up again, "we're sisters-in-law. We don't have to be so formal."

She turned to the two guards and nodded. Flash gave a small smile before following the other guard into the coach. The red carpet was rolled up, and the train quickly departed.

"Hey Flashy," the other guard teased, "you had one chance to talk to your fillyfriend and you missed it completely!"

"Oh, be quiet," Flash muttered. _I should've mentioned that to Princess Cadance as well… Darn it…_

* * *

Meanwhile, later in the evening, Twilight and Cadance finally had some time to themselves after Discord, the former spirit of chaos, faked an illness to have somepony attend to him in Fluttershy's absence, the light yellow Pegasus being away to observe rare, magical creatures known as Breezies.

"Erm, Cadance?"

"Yes, Twilight? What is it?"

"There's something I should tell you," the light purple alicorn said nervously. She paused to gather her thoughts. "Do you remember when I came back from the other world a few months ago?"

"Yes, Twilight, I do. Was it when you bumped into the new guard, Flash Sentry?"

"Hit the nail on the head," said Twilight, "a few weeks afterward, he and I talked at the Crystal Empire, and since then… well…"

"Take your time," Cadance soothed.

"I… I think I'm falling in love with him!"

Cadance squealed in delight. "I just knew it!" she cried in excitement, "You two would make a really sweet couple."

"Please don't tell Shining Armor about this, though," Twilight begged, "I don't want my B.B.B.F.F. to get angry at Flash."

"Don't worry, Twilight," smiled Cadance, "I'm won't tell him. Sisters-in-law don't rat out each other." She had nearly told Twilight about what Flash said, and decided not to… just in case.

* * *

The following morning, Cadance departed for the Crystal Empire, and after biddng Twilight and her friends goodbye, she boarded her coach, followed by two Crystal Empire guards. (Flash wasn't one of them.)

Unknown to the two princess alicorns, a certain light yellow unicorn was also aboard the train.

"I'm not letting this Flash Sentry take her away from me," Comet Tail said angrily to himself, "I won't! No matter what it takes or what I do, Twilight Sparkle will be _mine!_"

* * *

**You'd think after his foolish race with Vincent that Comet Tail would've given up, right? Nnope! He's not gonna give up without a fight, but what intentions does he have at the Crystal Empire? Wait and find out!**

**Oh, and happy early birthday to Tara Strong, the Pegasister Queen who gave our adorkable Twilight her voice! This story on whole's for you, Tara!**


	6. A Sneaky, Dangerous Plan

**Here's the sixth chapter; now to be completely honest - I feel the writing wasn't very strong in this chapter, but it is very important! Intrestingly, this features more of Comet Tail than Twilight, who's completely absent in the chapter apart from a few mentions. This continues from chapter 5, not long after the events of "Three's a Crowd".**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Sneaky, Dangerous Plan**

After what felt like an eternity to Comet Tail, the train steamed to a halt at the Crystal Empire railway station. The guards were first to get out of the train, shortly followed by Cadance. Then Comet Tail got out of his coach and looked around in wonderment.

"This must be what the Crystal Empire looks like," he said to himself in amazement, "I'm impressed; much better than I thought it would be."

Comet Tail made his way around the empire until he came across a Crystal Pony tour guide.

"Pardon me, miss," he said, "but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing me around the place?"

"Certainly, sir," said the tour guide. So within seconds, she began showing Comet Tail around the Crystal Empire.

"On your left, you'll see the Crystal Empire Library," said the tour guide.

"Very nice," said Comet Tail, faking interest in the tour.

"Far over to the right are the fields where we harvest Crystal Berries," the guide continued, "and on the opposite sides is where the Ewes are. We keep them that far away from the berries in case they get ideas if you know what I mean."

Berries and ewes were the least of Comet Tail's concern; he was desperate to get to the castle.

"And here is the spa," continued the tour guide, "if you're in need of some sprucing up, then this is the place for you."

"I see," said Comet Tail.

* * *

Eventually, as he wished, the tour ended near the castle where Shining Armor and Cadance resided. Now this was the chance Comet Tail had waited for.

_Any second now,_ he thought,_ I'm one step closer to Twilight's heart._

"…and that concludes our tour of the Crystal Empire," said the tour guide, "now, are there any questions?"

"Ah, nope. I'm good," said Comet Tail, "I can find my way back from the moon."

"Glad to hear," said the tour guide, leaving, "enjoy your visit!"

"Thanks," called Comet Tail, and watched until she was out of his sight. After making sure nopony was looking, he snuck on over to the castle entrance.

"Now where can I find a unicorn guard?" he said to himself.

As if by coincidence, he spotted a Crystal Empire guard coming his way. To Comet Tail's expectations, he was a unicorn.

"Perfect."

Quickly, the light yellow unicorn stallion hid behind a pillar, waiting to pounce like a lion watching its prey in silence. Timing his move just right, Comet Tail zoomed in front of the guard, startling him.

"Who goes there?!" demanded the guard, and before he knew it… ZOOM!

"What was that?!" ZOOM!

"No, '_who_ was that' is the correct question!"

The guard stood there in utter confusion as he kept seeing streaks of yellow zip past him. After a moment or two, he felt something tap his shoulder. Cautiously, the guard turned his head only to face Comet Tail, grinning widely.

"What are you doing there?!" the guard demanded crossly.

"Wanna know why they call me Comet Tail?"

"Huh? I don't know-" _PUNCH!_

* * *

Inside the castle, after doing a headcount, Shining Armor looked worried and concerned.

"Where's Vanguard?" he asked, "He hasn't returned yet."

The guards talked amongst themselves; they too were worried. "Let's hope nothing bad has happened to him," said Flash.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and "Vanguard" stepped in.

"Where have you been, Vanguard?" asked Shining Armor.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," the fake Vanguard lied, "I was minding my own business, but I got distracted and bonked me head into a wall. I was out cold for a few moments, but I soon woke up." He mentally hoped that Shining Armor would buy his excuse.

"I see," he said, "well, no matter; you're alright now Vanguard, so I'll let it slide."

The imposter made his way past the other guards, and then noticed the light orange Pegasus.

"So this is the Flash Sentry they're talking about," he muttered to himself. "Vanguard" faked a cheerful look and turned to Flash.

"You must be Flash Sentry," he said, acting somewhat polite and excited, "I've heard a lot about you and it is such an honor to meet you," he added, shaking his hoof.

"Why, yes, that's my name," said Flash, a little awkwardly, "I never knew I had a bit of fame outside of the Crystal Empire, to be honest."

"Well, surprise, surprise," said the imposter.

"So… what did you want to speak with me about?" asked Flash.

"Nothing much," replied the imposter, "just the usual day's events and such, y'know… and your friends from outside the Empire."

Flash gulped nervously. "Erm… what friends?" he asked, "The only friends I have around here are the other guards."

"And what do you and your guard friends do together, eh?"

"N-not much; we just get together, share stories about ourselves, pull the occasional prank on each other…"

"Vanguard" could see that Flash was getting anxious. "Nervous, are we?"

"Who-who said anything about being nervous?!" Flash spluttered hastily, "I, ah, have… duties to perform! For Shining Armor… yeah."

"Do you anypony by the name of Twilight Sparkle?"

Flash's eyes widened, he almost paled at the mention of the newest princess' name. "Vanguard" could tell.

"I-I-I m-met her once… m-many years ago," admitted a stuttering Flash, "b-but I hadn't seen her since until she became a princess."

"Is there anything you like about her?" the imposter Vanguard asked.

"Erm… her intelligence, her kindness, her bravery… and her beauty… I like her for who she is…" Flash was hoping Vanguard would stop bothering him, for he was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Good to hear," said "Vanguard", "well, I best be off now."

And with that, he trotted away to find Shining Armor.

"Phew," said Flash, "that was a relief – he was starting to creep me out a little."

Then a nasty thought came to him. _Wait a minute… I just told Vanguard that I'm in love with Twilight! Well, sort of. What can I do now?!_

* * *

Meanwhile, the Vanguard imposter made his way down the hall, thinking over what he got from Flash. Then suddenly, an idea flew into his head.

"I'd better get it approved by Shining Armor though," he said craftily.

"Vanguard" walked down the halls hoping to find Shining Armor or his office. As if by luck he found the white stallion unicorn heading back to the castle.

"Pardon me, sir," he called, "if you don't mind, but could we have a private word?"

"I don't see why not, Vanguard," replied Shining Armor, "follow me to the office."

The imposter smirked silently to himself as he followed Twilight's older brother. _Wonderful…_

* * *

"Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Shining Armor once they were inside. The office wasn't anything special; it was decorated with flags of the Crystal Empire, and flags with Shining Armor's cutie mark. He and the imposter Vanguard stood at opposite sides of a brown desk, the former sat on a leather chair whilst the latter was on a cushion.

"If you don't mind me making a special request, sir," said the imposter, "given your permission, of course."

"Permission granted."

"Would it be fine with you if I were to request a week's leave to Ponyville, as long as it's fine with you, of course?"

Shining Armor seemed curious at the phony guard's request. "For what purpose would this visit be?" he asked.

The imposter Vanguard needed to come up with an excuse. "Ah, I just feel like going out into the country for some fresh air and excitement," he fibbed. He hoped it would fool Shining Armor.

"Very well," he conceded, "you may have the week off in Ponyville."

"Thank you, sir," said the imposter. _Brilliant,_ he thought, _it's all coming in place._ As he left to go to the train station, neither he nor Shining Armor knew that Cadance was eavesdropping.

_Why is Vanguard so keen on going to Ponyville?_ she thought to herself, and walked off in worry, and then she spotted Flash.

"Oh, Flash," she said, "thank goodness I found you."

"What's the matter, your Highness?" he asked, concerned.

"I'd hate to inform you about this," Cadance replied, "but Vanguard is headed for Ponyville for the week."

"Ponyville?" asked Flash, and then a nasty thought came to him. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"I was forced to tell him about my love for Twilight, and I think he's headed to Ponyville to tell her! Oh, this is really bad! What can we do?!"

"I don't know for sure," said Cadance, "but you're right; this is bad. If word of this gets around, then Shining Armor will be furious!"

"Your Highness," said Flash, "I request permission to go after him. Something isn't right about him…"

"Permission granted."

Flash bowed to the princess, and then quickly departed after "Vanguard."

"I hope you know what you're doing," said Cadance quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, "Vanguard" was hiding outside the train station. He didn't know that Flash had been following him the whole time in the air.

_Now what's he up to?_ Flash thought to himself, a look of suspicion on his face.

When he thought nopony was watching him, "Vanguard" took off his armor, and used his magic to transform into Comet Tail. The light blinded Flash for a moment or two, but once his vision cleared, he gasped quietly.

_An imposter!_ he thought, _I must get a closer look, but not too close, just in case I accidentally get spotted…_

"With the copycat potion I brewed up," said Comet Tail to himself, "it can allow me to transform who I want to be! Ah, Comet Tail, you're such a genius! Who knew that learning by the book can always pay off?"

_Comet Tail? How dare he do such a deceitful thing!_ Flash thought angrily, _I may not be a long-time guard, but even I know pretending to be a guard is a crime!_

Afraid of being spotted, Flash made sure he was out of Comet Tail's range, and then he bought a ticket to Ponyville. A few moments later, Comet Tail done the same thing, and then both stallions boarded separate coaches.

"Not long now," Comet Tail grinned to himself, "soon, Twilight Sparkle will see I'm the only stallion she'll want, not that pathetic Flash Sentry!"

In the other coach, Flash had a look of determination across his face.

"I'm not letting Comet Tail ruin my chance for happiness and love," he said to himself, "he's a traitorous liar and is not getting away with this!"

"But if he tries to stop me…" Comet Tail was saying.

"…I don't care what it takes…" Flash was saying.

"…to win Twilight's heart!"

"Like the old saying goes…"

At this point, both Comet Tail and Flash Sentry were not willing to let one another steal Twilight's heart from them.

"**THIS MEANS WAR!**" they both shouted.

* * *

**Oh no... now things are _really_ beginning to heat up! If both stallions ever cross paths, is it all going to end in tears? Who is Twilight going to choose, and how will Shining Armor react, if he finds out? Only the next two chapters will determine our answer!**


	7. Operation - Romance

**Here's chapter seven; now this one invokes many feelings as you read along. It will also determine who Twilight will choose; Flash Sentry or Comet Tail? Read the chapter to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Operation – Romance**

Back in Ponyville, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were getting ready for their plan while Fluttershy took care of a sickly Discord.

"Don't tell me you five are _still_ trying to force them to fall in love," Vincent groaned, "this seriously isn't gonna work."

Rainbow Dash was quick to object with him. "Ah, lighten up and stop bein' so negative," she said.

"I agree with Rainbow Dash here," put in Rarity, "at least be more positively on these types of situations, Vincent darling. If it works in the end, think of how happy Twilight and Flash will be!"

"Shining Armor wouldn't be happy," muttered Vincent.

"But if he sees how happy Twilight is, he'll have to be okay with it!" squeaked Pinkie.

"If he _ever_ understands…"

* * *

At the train station, the train from the Crystal Empire had pulled in.

"Ah, back in good ol' Ponyville," Comet Tail smiled as he stepped out of his coach, "now where's my fillyfriend-to-be?"

Not long after, Flash Sentry walked out of his coach. "Somewhere where you won't get your dirty hooves on her," he muttered.

Comet Tail hadn't seen or heard him, and the light yellow unicorn trotted off, shortly followed by Flash, who made sure he wasn't spotted.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Sugarcube Corner, Spike and the four mares were getting their plan ready. Vincent stood in the background, still believing – you guessed it – that their plan was pointless.

"It's too bad Fluttershy's taking care of Discord," said Pinkie Pie, "she'll be missing out on a whole lot of fun!"

"Well, it did serve 'im right for fakin' that blu flu of his," said Applejack, "not to mention for sneezin' on me and Rarity and getting' us 'sick'."

"Still, at least Twilight and Cadance had fun together a couple of days ago," Rarity pointed out.

Then Spike looked out the door and noticed a familiar light yellow unicorn trotting past.

"Uh oh…"

"What's the matter, Spike?" asked Applejack.

"It's Comet Tail!"

"Comet Tail?" exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "What in Equestria is he doing here after the trouble he's caused two weeks ago?"

"I'm not sure," said Spike, and then he, Vincent and the four mares noticed a light orange Pegasus with a blue mane not far behind Comet Tail.

"Who was that mysterious pony?" asked Pinkie.

"I don't think we've seen him before," added Rarity.

"_I've_ never seen him before," said Vincent.

Spike had just enough time to get a glance at the Pegasus' cutie mark.

"That's Flash Sentry!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what in tarnation is he doin' withou' his armor?" asked Applejack.

"I don't know," said Rainbow Dash, "but I suspect this may have something to do with Twilight and Comet Tail."

"If Comet Tail's around, then this means trouble," said Vincent.

* * *

"Before I go and take her hoof, I need to get Twilight some sweets," Comet Tail was saying to himself. So he went to the next sweet shop in Ponyville.

"Good day," he said to the clerk, "I'm here to purchase chocolate daisies for Twilight Sparkle."

"Oh, her favorites," said the clerk, "right away, sir."

Soon, Comet Tail was given a small box of chocolate daisies, paid for his purchase, and he headed off.

"Ah, yes, the quickest way to a mare's heart is a hidden secret," he told himself, "but chocolate will make it a whole lot easier."

* * *

Comet Tail then trotted on towards Golden Oak Library.

"And now," he grinned to himself, "to claim my future bride."

_Future bride? What's he talking about?_ Flash thought to himself. He hid in the shadows, waiting to see what would happen next.

Comet Tail, after looking to see if nopony was watching, knocked on the door. Within seconds, Twilight answered it, surprised to see Comet Tail.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"A good day to you, fair Princess Twilight Sparkle," Comet Tail said as smoothly as he could, "I have brought you some confections I hope you find to your taste."

"I appreciate your offer for the chocolates, Comet Tail," said Twilight, trying not to sound rude, "now would you please go already? I'm kind of busy."

"Oh, but surely somepony as smart and beautiful as yourself can offer but a few minutes for a chat?" Comet Tail insisted.

Twilight rolled her eyes and thought for a moment, unaware she had a part in the light yellow unicorn's sneaky plan.

"Don't let him in, Twilight," Flash whispered quietly, "he's a lying imposter!"

"Very well, but not too long," she said at last, "come on in…"

"Excellent," Comet Tail grinned, and he followed Twilight inside. Flash looked upset as he observed the scene; he almost wanted to cry, but he knew guards do not cry in public. Then a bad feeling came to him.

_Twilight doesn't love me,_ he thought sadly, s_he's better off with that jerk than me!_ And Flash ran off, tears in his eyes.

* * *

Inside Golden Oak Library, Comet Tail felt proud inside. _One step closer,_ he thought with triumph, _play my cars right, and she'll forget Flash Sentry._

"So," said Twilight as Comet Tail made himself comfortable, "what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Why, you, of course," said Comet Tail.

"Why me?" asked Twilight, "Doesn't everypony know what there is to know?"

"Not exactly," said Comet Tail, "and while I'm at it, maybe you can learn some things about me as well?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike, Vincent, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack were making their way to Golden Oak Library.

"I still think this is a crazy idea," Vincent was saying.

"Look, we've heard it about a thousand times, and we tell you to stop being so negative!" snapped Rainbow Dash.

"Actually, it was twenty three times, last time Ah counted," said Applejack.

"Never mind that, but we gotta get Twilight to fall in love with Flash!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

Then suddenly, the sextet saw Flash running in their direction, an upset look on his face.

"Hey, what's the rush?" asked Pinkie.

"She's better off with that Comet Tail!" Flash said brokenheartedly, "She's invited Comet Tail inside to talk and it now looks like she's falling for him over me!" And then he kept on running.

"_What?!_" Spike and the four mares said in shock.

"I knew it would end in tears," said Vincent.

"Oh, shut it, Vincent," snapped Rainbow Dash, "c'mon everypony; let's get to the library!"

* * *

"…and that's how I got my cutie mark," said Comet Tail.

Before Twilight could speak up, Spike, Vincent, and the four mares burst through the door, almost ripping it off its hinges.

"What the hay is this all about?!" Comet Tail demanded angrily, "Can't you see we're talking?!"

Vincent scowled and pointed an accusing hoof at him. "I thought we told you to stay away from Twilight!" he shouted angrily.

"What is going on here?" asked Twilight.

"Flash saw you and Comet Tail, and he believes that you don't like him!" squeaked Pinkie.

"What?!" Twilight was aghast. "Oh no…"

"Who cares?" scoffed Comet Tail, "Nopony needs a guard like him. You need me, don't you, my little Princess?"

No sooner had he said that, Twilight punched him hard in the face!

"YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU?!" she screamed, tears in her eyes, "You knew I was in love with Flash and tried to force me to pick you over him, didn't you?!"

"But Twilight…"

"_BUT NOTHING!_" yelled Twilight, "You're the biggest jerk I've ever met, and so take your so-called feelings back and _**STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!**_"

The light purple alicorn ran out of the library, angry and crying. The remaining group glared furiously at Comet Tail.

"Ya nasty varmint!" snapped Applejack, "Don't ya see what ya've gone and dun?!"

"You're an even bigger meanie pants than I thought!" said Pinkie Pie.

Then they all headed off after Twilight, but not Comet Tail. He stood up, rubbing his face where Twilight punched him, scowling in fury.

"Have it your way, Twilight," he snarled crossly, "if I can't have you… then _nopony will!_"

Vincent heard Comet Tail's dark comment, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. Without thinking, he let Spike and the four mares get ahead of him, and then flew away in another direction.

"I know Twilight'll probably get mad at me, but so what?" he said, "I must get help, no matter what!"

* * *

At the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor was concerned that one of his guards was missing.

"Flash Sentry appears to have vanished," he declared, "he must have a good reason for leaving his post."

Cadance winced silently; we know why Flash left his post, don't we?

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and in stumbled a Crystal Pony unicorn with the same grayish indigo fur as the royal guards.

"Vanguard?" asked Shining Armor, puzzled, "Back so soon from Ponyville, are we?"

"Me, Ponyville?" the real Vanguard asked, confused, "sir, whatever do you mean?"

"Didn't you request that I let you spend a week in Ponyville?" asked Shining Armor, just as confused.

"I made no such request!" Vanguard replied indignantly.

"But if it wasn't you… then who did I talk to?"

"Let me explain – so here I was, minding my own my business, then from out of nowhere, a yellow unicorn zips in front of me, asked me why they call him Comet Tail, and next thing I knew, I was stuck in a closet without my armor!"

"He's come out of the closet, hasn't he?" a few guards snickered, before getting a glare from Shining Armor and Cadance.

"So this Comet Tail ambushed you and pretended to me you just to get to Ponyville?" asked Cadance.

"Yes, he did."

"Then Flash was right to go after the imposter," said Cadance.

"And _that's_ why he left his post?" Shining Armor asked in surprise.

"I gave him permission," explained Cadance as calmly as she could, "he knew something wasn't right about Vanguard – or, the _imposter_ Vanguard, I suppose – and so did I."

"How could I have been such a fool?" Shining Armor groaned.

"It wasn't your fault, dear," his wife comforted, "but we must find Comet Tail and Flash. Goodness knows where they could be!"

"Shall I alert the rest of the guards?" asked Vanguard.

"On the double," commanded Shining Armor, "we must search all of Equestria, and leave no stone unturned!"

_Oh, I hope nothing bad happens to Twilight,_ Cadance thought with worry.

* * *

The Everfree Forest is a mysterious place outside of Ponyville where many strange creatures live, such as timberwolves, parasprites, Ursas, and a cockatrice. Twilight and her friends once went through the forest to find the then-missing Elements of Harmony.

Flash had ended up in the Everfree Forest, tears still pouring from his eyes, and he had no idea where he was.

"What a fool I've been," he said sadly, "how could I think Twilight would ever fall in love me?"

Flash buried his face and began to cry; he didn't really care if somepony was watching him, for he wanted to be alone.

"But you're not foolish, Flash."

The light orange Pegasus looked up and noticed Twilight approaching him.

"Twilight? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Twilight.

"I thought you'd be with Comet Tail," Flash sulked.

Twilight was indignant. "I never had interest in him," she replied, "I thought he was nice when we first met at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, but now he has become an arrogant, dishonest jerk. I don't care for Comet Tail. I care for you…"

"Do… do you really mean it?" Flash asked hopefully.

"I do," Twilight smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I… I love you…!"

She couldn't contain herself any longer; Twilight leaned on Flash, crying softly.

"It's okay," Flash smiled as he gently stroked her mane, "at least now we know the truth."

"Hooray!" shouted Pinkie as she jumped ten feet into the air, "I knew you two would fall in love!"

"Ah guess Vincent was right," said Applejack, "we didn't need to make them fall in love; they can fall in love themselves!"

"But you didn't listen to him," objected Rainbow Dash.

"Hey, neither did you," retorted Applejack.

"Oh, what can possibly ruin this beautiful moment?" asked Rarity.

"Keep your dirty hooves off of her, Flash Sentry!"

"Me and my big mouth…" muttered Rarity.

* * *

**So Twilight and Flash have began to fall in love, but who's the stallion that's unhappy with them? I'm sure you can guess who, right? The chapter also fits two songs from "The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride": "Not One of Us", the Mane Six's, Spike's, and Vincent's thoughts on Comet Tail, and "Love Will Find a Way", Twilight and Flash's newfound love for each other like Kiara and Kovu.**


	8. Now or Never

**Here we go with chapter eight! This shall determine if Twilight and Flash's love comes true, or if it ends in heartbreak. Like the last two chapters before it, this continues after "Three's a Crowd".**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Now or Never**

"What are you doing here, Comet Tail?" Twilight snapped angrily, "Can't you see Flash and I are busy?"

"You really thought I would sit idly by while that pathetic excuse of a guard took my chance of happiness?" Comet Tail asked.

"_Your _chance of happiness?" retorted Flash angrily, "You forced the truth out of me, didn't you?!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Comet Tail sniffed, "but either way, there's only room for one stallion perfect for Twilight's heart – and that stallion… _WILL BE __**ME!**_"

Comet Tail's yell echoed throughout the Everfree Forest.

"No it won't!" said a voice.

Everypony looked to see where the voice came from, and to their surprise, it was…

"Shining Armor?!" exclaimed Twilight. Flash gulped nervously, and hoped Shining Armor wouldn't spot him. Luckily, Shining didn't take any notice of him.

"Comet Tail," said Shining Armor sternly, "I am placing you under arrest for impersonating an officer of the Royal Guard." Standing next to him was the true Vanguard, an angry look on his face.

"I've got a score to settle with you," he scowled at Comet Tail.

"You got me, officer," said Comet Tail sarcastically, "but one other thing… what the hay is that?!"

Shining Armor and Vanguard turned around when a bright light flooded the area. As it faded away, two ponies were missing…

"Where's that varmint Comet Tail?" asked Applejack.

"And where's Twilight, more importantly?" cried Rainbow Dash.

"Blast!" cried Shining Armor, "Where's he gone? Because he's not getting away with it!"

"I think I saw where they're headed!" exclaimed Spike, and he hopped onto Flash's back, "C'mon, everypony! We got a princess to save!"

"Nopony's gonna hurt Twilight and get away with it," agreed Flash, and he flew off after Comet Tail and Twilight, the four mares, Shining Armor and Vanguard following.

* * *

Comet Tail was using his speed to keep ahead of everypony else. On his back was Twilight bound in strong magic ropes, and her horn was covered with burlap and tied with the same rope.

"Let me go, Comet Tail!" Twilight demanded angrily.

"I tried to reason with you, Princess," Comet Tail sneered, "but you kept forcing me to take extreme measures!"

"What did Flash ever do to you?!"

"He was trying to steal you from me! I only wanted to marry you so I could become a prince!"

"I will never marry you, Comet Tail!" shouted Twilight, "Your selfish ways speak for themselves!"

"Big mistake, Princess," scowled Comet Tail, "if I can't have you, then nopony can!"

"That's what you think!" a voice shouted from behind.

Comet Tail turned and saw Flash and Spike catching up to them.

"Give Twilight back!" snapped Spike.

"Fat chance, you irritating lizard!" Comet Tail retorted in a rude way.

"Are you talking to me?"

"You shouldn't have said that!" said Twilight.

"Are you talking to _ME?!_"

"What's going on?" asked Flash.

"_ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!_"

"What's he gonna do to me?" Comet Tail asked sarcastically.

"They call me… _**MIS-TER LIZARD!**_"

And without warning, Spike jumped off Flash onto Comet Tail's head, attacking him violently. This distraction gave Flash the opportunity to swoop Twilight off his foe's back.

"Oh, thank you, Flash!" Twilight smiled in relief.

"I don't think you should thank me yet," said Flash, a little worried. He had every reason to be concerned; Comet Tail had gotten Spike off his head, and now was now glaring furiously at the Pegasus guard.

"YOU!"

"Why should you deserve to be with Twilight?" Flash asked angrily, "You've been nothing but a selfish, lying jerk!"

The light yellow unicorn snarled in anger, and his horn began to glow blue.

"Now we're just going to have to do this the hard way, aren't we?!" he snapped, and with that, the blue light shot from his horn at the two ponies.

"Yikes!" cried Flash as he ducked out of the way.

The angry unicorn kept firing at them as they raced towards Ponyville, being pursued by Spike, Shining Armor, Vanguard, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

"What's Comet Tail tryin' to do?!" exclaimed Applejack.

"Maybe he's trying to get them out of the sky or-" Pinkie began.

"We've no time to lose!" interrupted Shining Armor, "If he harms so much as one hair on Twily, that boy's gonna be sorry he messed with me!"

* * *

At Fluttershy's cottage, the pale yellow Pegasus was still looking after the sickly Discord.

"I hope you're beginning to feel better, Discord," Fluttershy said sympathetically.

The former spirit of chaos sniffled. "Oh, yes, Fluttershy," he said.

Suddenly, Comet Tail literally burst through the door, almost blowing it to splinters, and then he ran through the window, shattering it to pieces.

"You can fly, but you can't hide, Sentry!" he shouted.

"What was that?!" cried Fluttershy.

"Sorry we can't stop, Fluttershy," called Rarity, "but Comet Tail's lost it!"

"He's trying to hurt Twilight and Flash!" added Pinkie.

"Why would he do such a thing?" asked Fluttershy.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"That Comet Tail meanie!" Fluttershy said crossly, "How dare he hurt my friends!" After explaining everything to Discord, she joined the others in the pursuit.

"Don't worry about me!" Discord called, "I'll be- be- _ATISHOO!_ …alright," he finished weakly.

* * *

On the streets of Ponyville, ponyfolk were shocked to see their resident princess being carried in the sky by somepony they didn't know, even more when they saw somepony they knew firing at them.

"Keep still, will ya?!" Comet Tail shouted.

"You're never setting hoof on her as long as I'm around!" Flash shouted back.

"Comet Tail's _really_ lost it this time," remarked Caramel.

"But who knew he'd go this far to win Twilight's heart?" asked Thunderlane.

"No matter, but we must stop him!" cried Time Turner, and he and the other two stallions joined Shining Armor, Spike, Vanguard, and the five mares in the enduring chase.

Up ahead was Big Macintosh with another cartload of apples.

"Watch out, Big Macintosh!" Twilight shouted, and the big red stallion saw them heading straight towards him!

"Ah! Not again!" he cried, and quickly got out of the way… just in time! Everypony (dragon, in Spike's case) sped past behind his cart, not an apple was spilled.

"Phew," remarked Big Macintosh, "that was a close one."

* * *

The chase continued on all the way to the Ghastly Gorge, where Rainbow Dash once held a contest to see who would be her pet. Throughout all the enduring chaos, Twilight had managed to slip out of her ropes and remove the burlap covering her horn.

As they were nearing the edge, Flash began to fly himself and Twilight towards the other side. Comet Tail stopped just before he went over the edge.

_This ends here right now, Sentry!_ he thought angrily, _You'll pay for taking Twilight from me… the hard way!_

Flash could see Comet Tail about to fire at both of them. Fearing for their lives, he knew what to do.

"Twilight!" he called, "I'm going to throw you above me, and I promise you'll be safe from Comet Tail!"

"Are you sure about this?!"

"Positive!"

Twilight smiled meekly, and then everything seemed to happen at once…

Comet Tail's pursuers stopped before they came to the edge, Comet Tail fired a blue orb at Flash and Twilight, and with all his strength, Flash threw Twilight as high as he could into the air.

Twilight had just managed to regain control of her air with her wings, when she saw the orb Comet Tail fired strike Flash at his wing!

"Aaagh!" he cried in pain. The injury to Flash's wing caused him to fall.

"Flash! No!" cried Twilight, flying after him.

There was a big splash, and Flash had fallen into the river! The river flowed very fast; Twilight's heart was racing as she flew to save Flash from possibly certain doom. Unfortunately, they were getting closer to a waterfall!

"I can't bear to watch!" cried Fluttershy, covering her eyes.

"Twilight!" cried Flash, gasping for breath, "Help me!"

"I'm coming!" the light purple alicorn shouted, and just as Flash was about to fall over the waterfall, Twilight grasped on tightly to his forehooves!

"I got you!"

With all her strength, Twilight carried Flash gently to safety. Everypony cheered for her bravery, except Comet Tail, who growled once again in anger.

"Twily! Thank goodness you're safe!"

Shining Armor was so overwhelmed with joy that his sister was safe he hugged Twilight tightly, crying. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his sister, nor had he been so terrified in his life.

"It's okay now," Twilight smiled with tears running down her face.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia descended from the skies. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Twilight plucked up courage and explained everything to her former mentor.

"…and just before Flash was over the edge of the waterfall, I swooped in at the last possible moment and saved him from certain doom," she finished.

Princess Celestia was pleased with Twilight's brave actions, but she was very cross with Comet Tail's reckless actions.

"I shall have a word with you for your behavior," she said sternly. Comet Tail gulped nervously.

"Oooh, busted!" Rainbow Dash teased.

"Serves ya right for all the trouble ya caused," agreed Applejack.

Presently, Princess Cadance flew onto the scene with two Crystal Empire guards.

"Cadance!" exclaimed Twilight happily as she hugged her sister-in-law, "What are you doing here?"

"We were looking for you and Flash," Cadance explained, "and I'm happy to see you two are alright, and have found each other to love."

"Love?!" Shining Armor and Princess Celestia asked in surprise. Cadance realized what she said.

"Should we tell them?" she whispered to Twilight.

"I think now's the appropriate time," Twilight agreed. She turned to her B.B.B.F.F. and gathered courage.

"Flash Sentry and I are in love," she said bravely. She paused to let Shining Armor register the news.

"Did you know about this?" he asked Cadance.

"Yes, I did," his wife admitted sadly.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" asked Shining Armor.

"Well, we were afraid you'd be angry," replied Twilight.

"Why would I be angry?" asked Shining Armor.

"Flash, why don't you answer?" asked Twilight.

"Well, you're my boss, right? And Twilight is your sister. And if I was caught dating my boss' sister, I'd lose my position," Flash explained, "and to be honest, for the last few hours, I didn't care much about my position as much as I did about Twilight, and I wouldn't be upset if you fired me…"

He bowed in front of Shining Armor, willing to accept whatever punishment he'd be given.

"Fire you?" Shining Armor looked at Flash in surprise. "I will do no such thing."

"Huh?"

"Yes, I do care very much for my little sister, and I'd get upset if anything bad were to happen to her, not to mention Comet Tail nearly done so. And to be fair, you did leave your post without my acknowledgement…"

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"_But_ you helped in saving my sister from getting hurt, and you stood up for Twilight as well, so I'm letting it slide."

"Oh, thank you, sir."

"What mares want from a stallion," Princess Celestia said wisely, "is their honesty, bravery, kindness, and their will to put the needs of others ahead of their own. You, Comet Tail, only relied on your selfish ways to get what you wanted."

"Yeah, you should've known better," said Thunderlane in agreement.

"Even I know you shouldn't trick others to get what you want," added Pinkie. Comet Tail didn't reply; he just sulked.

"Let's hope he doesn't go crazy like Sunset Shimmer did," Twilight whispered to Flash.

"I hope you'll take it easy on both of them," Cadance told Shining Armor, "after all, you are their superior."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Shining Armor smirked, "just because he's with my sister doesn't mean I'll be less hard on him."

* * *

**YAY! Twilight and Flash now have an open relationship. Oh, and Comet Tail is SO busted. :P It's not over yet; there's still one more chapter to go!**


	9. Justice at Last

**Here we go; the ninth chapter of Risky Romance! This contains references to "Pinkie Pride", "Simple Ways", and "Filli Vanilli". This and the next chapter was going to be one whole chapter, but something told me to split it in half.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Justice at Last**

"Something doesn't quite get me," said Spike, "Princess Celestia, but how did you know about their love predicament?"

The pure white alicorn smiled. "When you've been paying close attention to those you care about," she said, "sometimes you can sense their worries."

"I told her everything," said a voice.

Everypony turned to see a familiar yellow Pegasus with a blue mane.

"Vincent?!"

"You're the one who told Princess Celestia what was going on?" asked Rarity.

"Every last detail," replied Vincent, and explained everything. After he finished, he noticed Comet Tail being taken away by Shining Armor and Vanguard, and went over to him.

"I warned you to leave Twilight alone," Vincent said firmly, "but you just refused to listen. And now look what's happened to you; I think you've gotten what you deserve."

Comet Tail didn't reply; the sulky look on his face did the talking for him.

"Hey, you're one of Twilight's friends; Vincent, right?" said Cadance.

"That's me," the yellow Pegasus smiled, turning to face her.

"I remember now; you were at Twilight's coronation and made the painting of her."

"That I did." Vincent turned his attention to the light orange Pegasus. "Ah, and you're Flash Sentry, I presume? Vincent van Colt's my name." He held out hid hoof to shake, which Flash did.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Vincent," smiled Flash, "Twilight told me about you, but I'd never thought I'd meet you in pony."

"Nor did I," replied Vincent, "after all, I don't get out of Ponyville very oft… Hey, what's happened to your wing?"

Flash looked at his right wing; he'd almost forgotten that Comet Tail injured him badly.

"Comet Tail happened," sighed Twilight, rolling her eyes, "but still, it's a miracle he survived the raging waters and that I was able to save him."

"That must've been brave of you, Twi," smiled Vincent, "I bet many mares wish they were you."

"Oh, I don't know about that," giggled Twilight modestly.

"No, seriously; you're almost an example to us all. So, Flash, will you be heading back to the Crystal Empire to perform your duties?"

"He isn't, sadly," Cadance explained, "but Shining Armor's given Flash time off to recover from his injuries."

"And he let him stay in Ponyville during his absence," added Twilight, smiling big, "this means he'll get to know my friends a little more!"

"I love that idea!" Pinkie squeaked excitedly, "I should tell you about when Twilight and I first met, or maybe our fun time at the Grand Galloping Gala! Ooh! How about when Rainbow Dash pulled off that sonic rainboom?!"

"Easy there, sugarcube," said Applejack, "there's gonna be plenty of time to do that later."

"For now, let's just go home," said Rainbow Dash, and everypony agreed with her.

* * *

When they made it back to Ponyville, and after a few days in hospital, Flash stayed at Golden Oak Library for his wing to recover, but his hooves were fine. Flash found his time off guard duty far from dull, and he got a chance to enjoy the peaceful life in Ponyville for the first time in years, and made new friends like Spike and the Mane Six – he even befriended Caramel, Thunderlane and Time Turner!

As Flash lay on Twilight's bed, the princess herself was writing down the latest friendship lesson on the journal she and the Mane Six shared.

"_Over the last few weeks,_" she wrote,"_I've learned a very strong lesson not just about friendship, but more importantly, love. While it's true that jumping right into a relationship with somepony you've just met isn't the smartest thing to do, if you take the time to get to know one another and bond, then it'll be worth all the time in the world._

_However, jealously from others is very serious for it can affect your relationship in terrible ways. But thankfully, one's jealously can lead to his or her downfall. I'm sure Comet Tail learned his lesson about that the hard way._

_But what he __hadn't__ learned, and Princess Celestia summed that up perfectly, 'what mares want from a stallion is their honesty, bravery, kindness, and their will to put the needs of others ahead of their own.'_"

"Speaking of," said Flash, "what's happened to Comet Tail? Was he sent to prison?"

"No, it's not that," said Twilight, smiling slightly, "but I had suggested something else to Shining Armor that wasn't extreme as prison…"

* * *

Comet Tail had been sentenced to eighteen months' community service, being watched over by Vanguard during that time to make sure he didn't cause trouble.

For the first part, he was to assist Pinkie Pie at Sugarcube Corner in preparation for Rainbow Dash's upcoming birth-iversary (her birthday and the anniversary of her moving to Ponyville) with baking goods and helping to babysit the Cake twins, Pound and Pumpkin.

"Hmm, maybe this punishment isn't as bad as I anticipated," he said as he helped in icing the cake. As he did so, the twins crawled on his back.

"Giddyup!" they giggled.

_Then again, I could be wrong…_

* * *

"Augh! I spoke too soon, didn't I?!"

The next pony Comet Tail was helping was Applejack at Sweet Apple acres. Right now, the light yellow unicorn was bucking apples off the trees… or at least, he was _trying_ to.

To make it even more miserable for him, Caramel was nearby carrying two buckets full of apples.

"If you can't pick apples properly, why don't you talk to a mare?" he suggested cheekily, "You know how much you like smooth talking mares."

"You stay out of this!" snapped Comet Tail, "Come on, apples – at least FALL!"

But the apples didn't; they stuck firmly onto their branches.

"Stupid tree!" He whacked the trunk with his rear hoof in frustration. That caused an apple to shake off its branch and Comet Tail's horn got the apple stuck through it.

"Ugh!"

Caramel was laughing at his predicament, and so was Applejack.

"Well, at least ya got one apple down," the light orange earth pony chuckled.

"Shut up! It wasn't funny!"

"Oh, get used to it," Caramel grinned innocently.

Comet Tail just scoffed in annoyance. Then he heard somepony clearing his throat from behind him; Comet Tail turned to face Big Macintosh, and behind the large red stallion was a cartload of apples.

"You expect me to take it down to Ponyville, don't you?"

"Eeyup."

"Can't somepony else stronger than me do it?"

"Nnope."

"Rats…" Even Big Macintosh had a chuckle at Comet Tail's expense.

* * *

Shortly after, Comet Tail was to help Rarity; she had asked him to pose for her newest clothing fashion for the upcoming Ponyville Days festival.

"The indignity," he grumbled, "I can't believe I'm playing dress-up, and now other stallions will think I'm a sissy!"

"Well, I'd rather not say it," said Rarity firmly as she placed him in a dress, "but it does serve you right for what you've done."

Comet Tail didn't respond and just grumbled again. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again; "Does this make me look fat?"

Rarity didn't reply; she just darted awkwardly around.

"I… don't know how to answer that properly," she replied, feeling awkward that Comet Tail would ask something like that.

* * *

The day after the Ponyville Days festival, Comet Tail next helped Rainbow Dash.

"What am I doing again?" he asked, wearing heavy protection.

"You're acting as a training dummy for training Pegasi," explained Rainbow Dash.

"Training dummy?! You wouldn't-!"

"Wanna bet?" the cyan Pegasus smirked.

"Ah…" Comet Tail couldn't answer; he just gulped. Soon Rainbow Dash had Comet Tail decked out, ready to be rammed into.

"Okay, trainees," called Rainbow Dash, "let him have it!"

"Let me have _what-?!_"

But before he could finish, he was tackled by the young Pegasi!

"Augh-aaaaah!"

Inside, Comet Tail prayed that helping Fluttershy tend with animals, after the live performances of the Ponytones, would be more relaxing.

* * *

_Please, Fluttershy; have me look after bunnies or squirrels…_

It wasn't Comet Tail's lucky day; to his shock and disappointment, he was given a…

"BEAR!"

Comet Tail screamed in terror as he was chased by the large, brown creature, and ended up in a tree.

"I think he's cranky because you woke him up from his nap too early," said Fluttershy.

"Never mind that, just get that beast away from me!"

Fluttershy flew off and soon came back with a hive full of honey.

"Wait, is that a beehive?!" His answer came straight in the form of angry bees glaring crossly at him.

"Uh oh…"

While Fluttershy gave the bear some honey, Comet Tail ran fast as he could from the angry bees.

"Oops… I should've made sure there weren't any bees in there," Fluttershy said sheepishly. After a few minutes, Comet Tail had been stung from head to hoof.

"Ugh!" he groaned in pain; he did not like it one bit!

"I'll get you some ointment," Fluttershy offered, and she flew off to get some.

"Best news I've heard since my arrest," Comet Tail muttered sarcastically.

* * *

At Golden Oak Library, Shining Armor was making a visit to see how Twilight and Flash were doing.

"I hope they're doing alright," he said to himself. He knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, Twilight answered it.

"Hi, B.B.B.F.F.," she smiled.

"B.B.B.F.F.?" Flash asked, confused.

"Big Brother Best Friend Forever," Twilight explained, before turning back to Shining Armor, "what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to see how you're getting along," the white unicorn smiled.

"If you're asking, my wing's much better than it was before," said Flash, "a bit of pain, but not as serious."

"Glad to hear," said Shining Armor, "also, I wanted to thank you for saving my sister."

"Not the first time I've done it," said Flash modestly. Shining Armor looked confused.

"Do you remember when I ended up lost and you wanted to thank the colt for helping me find my parents?" asked Twilight.

"Yes, I do," answered Shining Armor, "you said somepony helped you."

"Well," said Twilight, "that somepony who helped me is right in front you." She gestured to Flash.

"You mean," Shining Armor began to ask Flash, "that _you're_ the one who helped Twilight all those years ago?"

"The same," replied Flash, feeling a little nervous inside. _Oh jeez, I didn't say anything to upset him again, did I?_

But to his relief, Shining Armor just smiled.

"Well, I guess that's _two_ things I ought to thank you for, one of them many years overdue," he added with a chuckle.

"Just doing my job," smiled Flash.

Just then, Vanguard showed up with Comet Tail not far behind him. The three ponies gasped at the sight of Comet Tail.

"What happened to him?" asked Twilight.

"He was stung by an angry herd of bees," Vanguard explained, "shortly after being chased up a tree by a bear."

"Chased by an angry bear _and_ angry bees?!" Flash couldn't help but laugh, and so did Twilight and Shining Armor. "Looks like karma finally caught up to him."

"It's not funny!" Comet Tail snapped angrily, "Well, Princess Twilight, let's get my community service for you over with…"

"I think you'll like it," Twilight grinned, "all you have to do is reorganize all the books in the library."

"As long as I don't get in- Wait, what?!"

"You heard her," Flash grinned, "best get started."

With her magic, Twilight pulled all the books off their shelves and they landed on the floor.

"Great, this'll take forever," Comet Tail grumbled as he set to work. _Maybe it'd be best if I was in prison after all…_

* * *

**Yeah, bad luck, Comet Tail! Some stallions have it, and some don't. Read on for the final part...**


	10. Epilogue: At the Beginning

**So here we are with the tenth and final chapter to my Flashlight love story! Just to let you know, this takes place between "Filli Vanilli" and the recently-aired "Twilight Time". Also, the title is a reference to the Richard Marx and Donna Lewis song of the same name from 1997's "Anastasia".**

* * *

**Epilogue: At the Beginning**

Shortly after, Twilight, Shining Armor and Flash were walking along the streets of Ponyville, leaving Comet Tail alone with Vanguard and Spike. Then they spotted the rest of the Mane Six and Vincent.

"Evening, everypony," Twilight waved.

"Hiya Twilight!" Pinkie bounced in excitement, "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're just taking a stroll," said Flash.

"We're absolutely proud that you two are together now," said Rarity.

"As am I," said Shining Armor, "my little sister, she grows up so fast…" Twilight noticed a tear running down her brother's face.

"Are you crying?" she asked innocently.

"Ah, no," he replied hastily, wiping his eye, "just liquid pride is all; totally different thing!"

Twilight just chuckled; she'd heard that before.

"It's a good thing you two were able to work things out naturally and without our help," smiled Vincent, "I did suggest it to five certain mares, but they didn't listen…"

He gave a knowing look to Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy.

"We only wanted to help," Fluttershy said sheepishly, and then noticed Twilight and Flash walking off.

"They're just having a bit of quiet time together," Shining Armor told them.

"I see. Well, anyway," said Vincent, before giving a cheeky grin to the five mares, "I'm sure you five would be in the same situation with _your_ crushes, right?"

"Er, what crushes?" asked Rainbow Dash, looking a little nervous.

"Hmm, let's see – a Wonderbolt, a baby dragon, Applejack's big brother, another party-planner, and some bloke named Caramel, if I'm not mistaken?"

This caused the five mares to blush and groan in embarrassment.

"Caramel's a sweet guy and all," Applejack admitted, "but-"

"Who said I was in love with a Wonderbolt?!" Rainbow Dash protested.

"I hardly even know Cheese Sandwich!" cried Pinkie.

"Spike's cute for a dragon," said Rarity, "but-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Fluttershy just squeaked out of shyness. Twilight and the three stallions had a laugh.

"Oh, he's just teasing," said Twilight.

"Or _am_ I?" Vincent commented in a mischievous way.

* * *

Pretty soon, Twilight and Flash were along watching the stars in the nighttime sky.

"Beautiful tonight, isn't it?" asked Flash.

"It sure is," smiled Twilight.

"But not as beautiful as your eyes," Flash smiled as he held her hoof. Twilight's cheeks flushed as red as an apple.

"Oh, Flash," she giggled bashfully. Before Flash could say anything else, Twilight reached over and kissed him right on the lips.

Their kiss lasted about fifteen seconds before Twilight pulled away.

"I know you're watching us!" she called to a nearby bush. Within seconds, a certain pink Earth pony popped out of it.

"How'd ya know?" Pinkie asked in her typical manner.

"Cause I know you all too well?"

"Got me there," said Pinkie as she bounced away.

"What a silly mare, that Pinkie," said Flash.

"Yeah, but she's still my friend," Twilight chuckled. She and Flash smiled as they continued watching the stars. This was a night they hoped would last forever…

_Twilight: We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly sitting  
At the beginning with you..._

_Flash: No one told me, that I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
Both: When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start..._

_And life is a road I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
_Life is road now and forever_  
_A wonderful journey_  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you..._

_Twilight: We were strangers_  
_On a crazy adventure..._  
_Flash: Never dreaming that dreams would come true..._  
_Both: Now here we stand unafraid of the future_  
_At the beginning with you..._

_And life is a road I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
_Life is road now and forever_  
_A wonderful journey_  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you..._

_I knew there was somepony somewhere_  
_Like me alone in the dark_  
_Now I know that my dream will live on_  
_I've been waiting so long_  
_Nothings gonna tear us apart!_

_Flash: And life is a road I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
_Both: Life is road now and forever_  
_A wonderful journey_  
_I'll be there when the world stops turning_  
_I'll be there when the storm is through_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you!_

_(Flash: Hey ay ay!)_

_Both: Life is a road and I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep going on..._  
_Twilight: Starting out on a journey..._  
_Both: Life is a road I wanna keep going_  
_Love is a river I want to keep flowing_  
_In the end I wanna be standing_  
_At the beginning with you..._

**THE END**

* * *

**Oh, Pinkie; you and your random moments. Same for Vincent; what a cheeky colt, isn't he? I wish to state that, from the last chapter, the Mane Six were not trying to be sadistic; they're just teaching Comet Tail a lesson.**

**Well, that finishes up chapter two of Royals, Friends and Lovers! I should get back to doing more Thomas and Homestar Runner stories, with the occasional MLP one-shot, and (possibly) a crossover between Thomas and the Magic Railroad and Equestria Girls! Chapter three will come after season 4 has completed.**

**Cheerio!**


End file.
